admirateur anonyme
by Louise Malone
Summary: Bella Swan, 17 ans, reçoit des lettres d'amour d'un admirateur anonyme. Elle se demande bien qui peut les lui envoyer. En tous cas, elle est sure d'une chose: ça ne peut PAS être son binome de biologie, qui la déteste...COMPLETE
1. intro

**_Voici une nouvelle fic, qui va être très légère, j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier !_**

**_Je vais essayer, autant que possible, de poster deux fois par semaine, même si je ne peux rien promettre !_**

**_Elle devrait être relativement courte !_**

**_Bella PDV_**

Je vais peut-être m'y faire, finalement.

Je veux dire, c'est pas si mal, la vie à Forks.

Bien sur il pleut 90% du temps, ma mère me manque terriblement, le sport est obligatoire deux heures par semaine au Lycée et mon binôme de biologie a l'air particulièrement dégouté par moi, mais il y a quand même beaucoup plus de positif.

Je me suis fait une copine, Jessica, et même une amie, Angela.

C'est agréable d'avoir une amie fille, surtout qu'elle est comme moi, on ne passe pas notre temps à parler fringues et garçons!

Et j'ai aussi un meilleur ami.

Jacob.

Que je connais depuis toujours mais à présent qu'on se voit beaucoup, on est super complices, c'est génial et il n'y a aucune ambigüité sexuelle: il est avec Leah, qui est mille fois plus belle que moi, et ils sont très amoureux.

J'aime beaucoup Leah aussi, même si elle m'impressionne pas mal.

C'est chouette d'avoir un ami garçon. Vraiment cool. On parle même de mécanique ! Et ça ne m'ennuie pas, parce que Jake est capable de rendre à peu prêt n'importe quel sujet amusant.

On se goinfre aussi de raisins et de chocolat et j'adore aussi le frère de Leah, Seth, qui est un gamin cool.

C'est ça que j'aime chez eux : ils ne se prennent pas la tête, ils sont naturels, ils ne se préoccupent pas de la dernière mode ou de qui sort avec qui.

Mon père est ami avec le père de Jake, alors on est souvent fourrés à la Push.

Au début, je crois que Leah craignait pour notre relation, mais elle a vite comprit que je ne représente pas de danger. Jake me voit vraiment comme sa petite sœur. A présent elle est sympa avec moi.

J'aime bien quand on se balade tous ensemble sur la plage.

Et puis le gros avantage dans une aussi petite ville c'est que j'ai du temps. Beaucoup de temps libre, et je lis énormément, du coup.

La bibliothèque n'est pas si mal. J'y vais presque tous les soirs, après le Lycée et j'emprunte des livres.

Je fais une liste des livres que j'achèterai un jour, quand j'aurai les moyens.

Mon père a l'air heureux que je vive avec lui.

En tous cas, il fait des efforts pour rentrer tôt et il m'invite au snack deux soirs par semaines.

Ils font un hamburger végétarien très correct et un fabuleux crumble aux fruits rouges.

Je suppose que c'est une vie qui me convient.

On est pas très nombreux dans le Lycée, on est à peine plus de 300.

Mais bon, je ne connais pas encore tout le monde, ce qui est un handicap parce qu'ils se connaissent tous entre eux.

Angela me présente au fur et à mesure, mais je ne suis pas très physionomiste et je suis timide, alors j'ai un peu de mal à retenir les noms de tout le monde.

Côté cours, à part les maths que je n'aime pas plus ici qu'à Phoenix, j'ai le niveau, sans trop forcer. Je suis surtout bonne en littérature et en biologie. D'ailleurs, j'hésite entre ces deux matières pour la fac. Ceci dit, j'ai encore le temps d'y penser !

Ce matin est encore un matin pluvieux mais je n'y fais plus vraiment attention.

Comme on est samedi, je traine en pyjama avec délices.

Je bois ma deuxième tasse de thé, installée dans la petite cuisine jaune le nez plongé dans « orgueil et préjugés » quand mon père arrive avec le courrier.

Il a l'air plutôt surpris en me tendant une enveloppe.

Je m'en empare et fronce les sourcils: mon prénom y figure en lettre majuscules, d'une écriture bien nette. Pas d'adresse ni de timbres.

Peut-être qu'il s'agit d'une invitation à un anniversaire?

Je l'ouvre et en reste bouche bée.

_« Bella,_

_Je suis un idiot. Jamais aucune fille ne m'a plu comme tu me plais. Tu es douce, tendre et incroyablement belle. J'ai envie de te connaitre, j'ai envie de te plaire, j'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi, mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre._

_Je te regarde et t'admire, espérant trouver un jour le courage de te parler. Mais je veux que tu saches que tu es la plus merveilleuse fille au monde._

_Je suis totalement sous ton charme._

_Ton admirateur »_


	2. surf

_**Aller, la suite!^-^**_

_**Bella PDV**_

Ma première réaction est de penser que c'est une blague.

Non, mais franchement, qui pourrait craquer ainsi sur moi? Je ne suis pas repoussante, sauf pour mon binôme de biologie qui se tient toujours le plus possible à distance comme si je puais et qui ne me parle que quand on ne peut pas faire autrement, mais je ne suis pas non plus attirante. Je suis banale, je me fonds dans la masse ce qui me réussit d'ailleurs très bien.

Je sursaute quand mon père me parle:

« Hem, Bella…Qui t'a adressé cette lettre? Je trouve l'enveloppe un peu bizarre… »

« Oh, c'est un jeu , une chaine qu'on fait au Lycée, un truc de gamins un peu, mais bon… »

Mon père ne va pas chercher plus loin, heureusement.

Bon, je suis sure que c'est une plaisanterie, sans doute même un pari stupide entre gamins, bien que l'écriture fasse plutôt mature. Mais je ne m'arrête pas à ça. Je monte dans ma chambre pour m'habiller. J'enfile un jean et une chemise à carreaux. On va à la Push cet après-midi.

Je regarde encore la lettre et je la balance dans ma corbeille à papiers.

Je m'attache les cheveux et je regarde ma couette avec satisfaction : mes cheveux ont bien poussé, ils sont vraiment très longs à présent et j'adore ça.

C'est en nouant les lacets de mes converses que mon regard tombe sur la lettre, dans la corbeille.

Je la prends entre deux doigts et je la relis.

Bon, même si c'est un fake, ce n'est pas désagréable à lire. Alors je la cache entre les pages de mon livre de SVT.

Comme ça, ça me remontera un peu le moral pendant les cours, parce que l'attitude de mon binôme me porte sur les nerfs : il se tient toujours le plus loin possible de moi, comme si je l'écœurais au possible…Ca m'énerve parce que je ne pense pas sentir mauvais, je me lave tous les jours ,y comprit les cheveux et je change de vêtement quotidiennement aussi. Je mets du parfum à la fraise, mais rien n'y fait il affiche un air pincé qui me met en rogne.

Bon, d'accord, Edward Cullen n'est pas spécialement souriant ni sympathique en règle générale, mais il n'y a qu'avec moi qu'il a une telle attitude.

Je me secoue : hors de question de gâcher mon WE en pensant à ce type…Arrogant !

Mon père est prêt et on part de bonne heure.

Je sais que je souris le long du chemin. Ca fait rire Charlie :

« Tu aimes vraiment bien la Push, hein, Bella ? »

« Oui, je m'y sens chez moi, en fait ! »

Il ricane et je le vois rougir.

« C'est un peu normal… »

« Quoi ? »

« Non non…Rien… »

« Papa, tu en as trop dit ou pas assez ! »

Il devient plus rouge encore :

« Tu demanderas à ta mère… »

Je m'empare immédiatement de mon téléphone :

« Maman, papa dit que c'est normal que je me sente comme chez moi à la Push mais il ne veut pas me dire pourquoi ? Tu peux me le dire toi ? Bisous Bella »

On se gare devant chez Billy et Jacob et je saute à terre, ravie.

Jake sort de chez lui avec Leah et Seth.

Il m'ébouriffe les cheveux et Leah me serre dans ses bras.

Seth, qui n'a pourtant qu'un an de moins que moi, est excité comme un gamin :

« On va faire du surf ! »

Charlie, qui était déjà sur le pas de la porte se retourne vivement :

« Ah non ! Il est hors de question que Bella fasse du surf ! Elle est bien capable de se noyer ! »

Jake et Seth éclatent de rire, mais Leah me défend :

« Ne vous en faites pas Charlie, je vais m'occuper de Bella moi-même ! »

Ca a l'air de rassurer mon père.

Ceci dit, je ne me vois pas faire du surf, effectivement !

On s'entasse tous les 4 dans la vieille Volkswagen de Jake et on file à First Beach.

A mes côtés, Seth raconte des blagues et je me marre.

Quand on se gare devant First Beach, je constate que pas mal de copains de Jake sont là.

Il y a Paul et Rachel, Embry et sa copine Claire, Sam et Emily, et d'autres gars.

Certains surfent déjà.

Il ne fait pas très froid, par contre l'humidité est gênante.

J'aide Leah à détacher son surf du toit de la voiture.

Il y a déjà des surfeurs dans les vagues.

De loin, j' en aperçois 3 .

« Tu vas surfer Bella ? »

Me demande Paul.

« Je vais surtout essayer d'apprendre ! »

Jake fronce les sourcils d'un air inquiet :

« T'es sure Bell's ? Ton père va me tuer si tu te blesses ! »

Je fulmine :

« Jake ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre ! »

Leah lui donne un coup dans le ventre :

« Je m'en charge, je l'ai déjà dit ! Elle ne risque rien ! »

Nous échangeons un sourire, Leah et moi.

Nous enfilons une combinaison de surf, la sienne est verte et violette, la mienne bleu marine avec une fine rayure blanche sur le côté.

Emily me prête sa planche. Mmhhh. Je commence à flipper un peu !

Bon allez… Je l'écoute, elle est rassurante.

« On va commencer en douceur, Bella, tu vas te mettre à genou sur la planche et te laisser porter par les vagues jusqu'au rivage, OK? »

« Euh, ouais… »

Je me concentre sur mes gestes.

Seth m'encourage:

« Allez Bell's! On a tous commencé à quatre pattes sur la planche, t'en fais pas! »

Je rigole et je ne devrais pas parce que du coup je ne vois pas la vague arriver et j'avale un demi litre d'eau salée…

Je tousse et je crache, et je vois bien que Leah se retient de rire.

« Tu peux rigoler tu sais…Ca me vexera pas! »

Elle rit franchement .

Allez, je recommence.

Ouah! C'est vrai que les sensations sont super cools!

Même à genoux!

Je fais une pause après avoir « surfé » 4 vagues et je regarde les autres surfer.

Je repère très vite Jake, Seth, Sam et Emily.

Il y a d'autres surfers aussi ,que je ne connais pas.

Mais qui se débrouillent très bien eux aussi.

Heureusement que ma bande de potes de la Push est aussi sympa, je sais bien que quand on apprend à surfer on est un tantinet ridicule mais eux sont sympas et jamais ils ne se moqueront.

Quand à la bande que je connais pas…Ben…Je les connais pas!

Je me repose un moment, pendant que Leah surfe.

Je bavarde avec Claire et Rachel.

Elles n'ont pas de planches et attendent que leurs copains leur prêtent la leur.

Je bois avec délice un chocolat chaud tout droit sorti du thermos de Claire.

Jake et Leah sortent au bout d'un moment.

Leah me passe à nouveau son surf et Jacob prête le sien à Rachel.

Je regarde Claire, embêtée mais elle me dit d'y aller:

« T'en fais pas, Embry ne vas pas tarder à sortir! »

Alors je retourne dans l'eau, seule cette fois.

Je fais tout bien comme Leah m'a montré.

Et je me vautre…

La tête dans le sable je suis totalement désorientée et un peu assommée.

On me sort de là et j'entends des jurons étouffés.

Puis une voix qui ne m'est pas inconnue m'ordonne de cracher, ce que je fais, peu élégamment, mais malgré tout j'ai le sentiment d'avoir encore la moitié du sable de la plage dans la gorge…

La voix horrifiée de Leah et celle paniquée de Jacob résonnent soudain et je sens qu'on me porte et qu'on me dépose sur du sec.

Je réussis à calmer ma toux et ouvre un œil.

Sans surprise je reconnais Leah, Claire, Emily, Rachel, Seth et Jacob. Mia sil y a aussi un roux que je connais .

Edward Cullen.

Mon binôme de biologie.

Accompagné de son frère ainé, Emmett et de Jasper Hale, qui est également dans ma classe.

Pas trace de Rosalie et Alice.

Je me secoue.

Je m'empare de la serviette que me tend Rachel et me planque en dessous.

J'entends Jacob remercier Edward:

« Heureusement que tu l'as vu, elle aurait bu la tasse plus que ça sinon… »

Je gémis.

« Quoi? »

Me demande Seth.

J'improvise:

« Ne dite rien à mon père surtout! »

Ils se mettent tous à rire et je resserre la serviette autour de mon visage.

Edward et ses copains finissent par s'éloigner, à ce que je comprends, et j'émerge prudemment.

Emily me frotte doucement les cheveux, pour les dégager du sable.

Jacob est intraitable:

« Fini pour toi le surf aujourd'hui! »

Etant donné que j'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau d'éléphants m'a consciencieusement piétiné une partie de la matinée et qu'Edward est encore là et que je me suis suffisamment humiliée devant lui, je préfère de toutes façons m'abstenir.

Je me change dans la camionnette de Sam et Emily.

Quand j'en ressors, je vois que Alice Cullen, qui est la sœur d'Emmett et Edward et la petite amie de Jasper, et Rosalie Hale, la sœur de Jasper et la copine d'Emmett, sont arrivées. Avec une jeune fille blonde que je ne connais pas.

Et apparemment, Emmett et Jacob s'entendent bien.

Je comprends vite qu'on va manger tous ensemble.


	3. repas

_**Bella PDV**_

Je ne le regarde pas, et puis c'est tout.

Je me concentre sur mon hot dog, en tachant de ne pas mettre de ketchup et de moutarde partout : j'ai eu ma dose d'humiliation pour la journée.

Mais Alice s'est installée à côté de moi.

Alice est en seconde, elle a deux ans de moins que nous.

Mais elle a un culot assez indescriptible.

Elle parle avec tout le monde, très naturelle

En moins de 10 mns, elle fait rire toute la Push.

Jasper, qui est bien entendu à ses côtés, la regarde avec adoration.

Je le comprends, elle est géniale la petite Alice.

Emmett et Rosalie sont plutôt cools aussi, surtout Emmett.

Edward je ne sais pas, puisque je ne le regarde pas du tout, ce qui est assez difficile puisqu'il est juste en face de moi…

Je sais à présent qui est la petite blonde : c'est Jane, la cousine des Cullen, qui est venue passer le WE chez eux.

Elle doit avoir l'âge d'Alice et elle est assez hautaine et arrogante. La copie de son cousin…

Elle est assise entre Edward et Seth, et ce dernier, que je considère comme mon frère, me donne envie de lui coller des baffes : il bave littéralement sur Jane, qui l'encourage juste ce qu'il faut, alors que je pense sincèrement qu'elle en a rien à faire de lui.

Grrrr…

Enfin bon, le repas était très bon.

Les Cullen ont même partagé leurs beignets avec nous.

Je passe l'après-midi avec les filles, à écouter Alice d'une oreille et à regarder les garçons faire des sauts assez impressionnants du haut des rochers de la plage.

Emmett est doué, très doué.

Mais le meilleur, c'est sans conteste Edward, ce qui m'agace prodigieusement.

Seth fait tout pour impressionner Jane qui ne lui jette que de brefs regards.

Mais quand il glisse du rocher qu'il était en train d'escalader et se tord la cheville, elle se lève précipitamment, visiblement inquiète.

Elle se rassied presque tout de suite, en tachant visiblement d'afficher un air impassible, mais je croise le regard de Rachel et on échange un clin d'œil : la petite blondinette est moins glaciale qu'il n'y parait.

Quand l'après-midi touche à sa fin, nous quittons First Beach.

A regrets, quelque part, parce que c'était une chouette journée, mais au moins, je n'aurai plus à faire attention à ne pas me ridiculiser devant Edward qui est toujours aussi dédaigneux.

Par contre, je l'ai vu se comporter avec Alice, Jasper, Jane et les autres, ben en dehors du Lycée il est plutôt très ouvert et sympathique.

Sauf avec moi, bien entendu…

Je rallume mon portable dans la voiture de Jake, et je me mets à rire nerveusement en lisant le texto que ma mère m'a renvoyé en réponse :

« Tu as été fabriquée sur la plage de First Beach ma chérie. Un excellent moyen de se réchauffer, crois moi… »

Typiquement ma mère, ça…

Je comprends que mon père ne voulait pas cracher le morceau !

Mon père, justement, a aussi passé une bonne journée, visiblement.

Billy et lui ont regardé les matches à la Tv tout en ingurgitant de la vitamine R.

Ah là là …

On rentre à la maison et je m'endors dans la voiture.

Je me traine littéralement sous la douche.

L'eau chaude me rend visage humain mais je passe un temps considérable à me démêler les cheveux.

Si Alice était là, ça irait plus vite…

Bouh, je me sens seule là, et nostalgique.

J'aimerais bien avoir une sœur, ce soir.

Mon père me regarde, l'air affamé :

« Tu as l'air fatiguée, on commande une pizza ? »

« Ouais, je veux bien. Sans peperonni pour moi ! »

« Ca roule ! »

Je prépare vite fait une salade pour aller avec la pizza.

Je crois que j'ai du m'endormir sur le canapé parce que je me réveille le dimanche matin dans mon lit !

Il est plus de 10h00 et je me sens en pleine forme.

Il pleut…

Bon, et bien au moins je n'ai aucun regret et je m'attaque à mes devoirs, une assiette de brioche et une tasse de lait au chocolat à mes côtés.

Charlie trafique dans le garage.

J'expédie l'espagnol en un temps record : j'ai pas mal d'avance sur le programme.

Puis je m'attelle aux maths.

Je peux le faire, je peux le faire…

Je le fais…Presque entièrement !

Ca ira comme ça.

J'aime PAS les maths.

Bon l'histoire à présent.

Et je termine avec la biologie.

Dire que demain je vais devoir travailler avec Edward.

Je sens que son mépris pour moi aura encore augmenté, après ma splendide chute en surf.

Je relis la lettre anonyme qui est dans mon livre de bio.

Ca fait drôle dans mon cœur.

Comme une angoisse, ou plutôt de la mélancolie : j'aimerais tellement que cette lettre soit une vraie lettre d'amour.

Mais pourquoi son auteur resterait anonyme si c'était le cas ?

C'est pas comme si j'étais en couple !

Je pousse un grand soupir et range la lettre.

Ca me fera un souvenir quand je serai vieille !

L'après-midi on regarde un vieux film avec mon père.

Je téléphone à Jake et on rigole un moment…

« T'as vu comment Seth il regardait Jane ! »

« Ouais j'ai vu ! On l'a chambré avec Leah d'ailleurs ! »

« Elle a l'air froide mais les apparences sont souvent trompeuses ! »

« Absolument ! Seth a eu un coup de cœur en tous cas ! »

Je me couche tôt, avec un livre.

Mon téléphone sonne alors que je me sens sombrer dans le sommeil.

Je ne connais pas le numéro et je décroche, un peu méfiante.

« Bella ? C'est Alice ! »

ALICE ?

Comme Alice Cullen ?

Eh bien oui ! C'est elle !

Hyper naturelle, comme toujours.

« Ca va Bella ? »

« Euh, oui, très bien. Et toi ? »

« Bah ça va ! Jasper vient de rentrer chez lui, et du coup je me sens seule, comme tous les dimanche soir. Emmett et Edward jouent aux jeux vidéo comme deux cinglés et du coup j'ai envie de papoter avec une copine ! »

« Ah, ben tu as bien fait de m'appeler ! »

Je ne sais pas trop quoi lui dire mais elle, elle sait…

« Tu vas t'habiller comment demain Bella ? »

« Un jean, mes converses noires et un pull… »

« Pourquoi tu mettrais pas ta tunique violette, avec un long gilet noir ? Ca serait sympa ! »

Alice a remarqué ma tunique alors, la seule fois ou je l'ai mise…

« Bonne idée, je le ferai ! »

« Et mets un peu de maquillage aussi, de l'ombre à paupière violet, ça sera sympa ! »

« Ok…Et toi tu vas mettre quoi ? »

Alors CA c'était la question à ne PAS poser…

Elle me parle de ses possibilités de tenues durant presque une demi-heure !

Je me contente de dire « oh ! » ou « aaah » et de temps en temps « ah bon ? » ça lui suffit visiblement.

Mais sa fraicheur et son enthousiasme me font du bien.

On finit par raccrocher vers 23h00 et je m'endors tout de suite.

Lundi matin. Encore un…

Je suis pas mal courbaturée, à cause de mes « exploits » de samedi…

Biologie en deuxième heure.

Argh.

Edward est bien là, penché sur son classeur.

Je m'installe discrètement et lui lance un « salut » le plus neutre possible.

« Tiens…Tu as fini par cracher tout ton sable finalement ? »

Je le regarde.

Il fixe son téléphone, un sourire dédaigneux sur les lèvres.

Je ne réponds pas.

A quoi bon ?

Le cours se passe normalement, mais je suis tendue.

Qu'ais-je donc fait pour qu'Edward ne me supporte pas à ce point ?

Je devrais lui demander.

Je le ferai. Un jour…

Il me fait un peu peur, en fait.

Edward peut être impressionnant.

Le reste de la journée se passe normalement. A midi, je mange avec Angela, Alice et Rosalie.

Ben, Jasper et Edward font du basket pendant la pause déjeuner.

On discute et c'est vrai que c'est chouette d'avoir des copines.

C'est quand je rentre chez moi, à 15h30, que je la trouve dans la boite aux lettres.

L'enveloppe est identique, mais cette fois mon nom et mon adresse sont écrits à l'imprimante et elle a été postée.

Je l'ouvre, plus surprise qu'autre chose.

_« Bella,_

_As-tu seulement idée de à quel point tu es belle ? Je ne le pense pas. Tu as un sourire merveilleux, des yeux tellement expressifs. Ta beauté me remue jusqu'au fond de mon âme, et je trouve ton caractère à la fois enjoué et têtu tout simplement adorable._

_Je voudrais avoir le courage de t'approcher, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'y arrive pas. Sans doute parce que je sais que je ne te mérite pas, tu ne voudras pas de moi._

_Tu es auprès de moi, dans mes pensées, tout le temps._

_Ne laisse jamais personne te rabaisser, tu es une des plus merveilleuse personne qui soit _

_Ton admirateur »_

Je me laisse tomber sur une chaise, effarée.

Deux lettres, ce n'est plus un hasard, ou une blague ?

Je la relis.

_« Ne laisse jamais personne te rabaisser, tu es une des plus merveilleuse personne qui soit »_

Il faudrait qu'il dise ça à mon très cher binôme de biologie…

_**NDLA : Y-a-t-il quelqu'un qui n'ait pas comprit qui est l'auteur des lettres anonymes ?**_


	4. questions

Bella PDV

Difficile de se concentrer après ça.

Il y aurait alors, pour de vrai, quelqu'un qui serait amoureux de moi.

Et vu ce que je sais par les lettres, c'est quelqu'un qui me connaît assez bien. Sans doute quelqu'un du Lycée.

Sauf que je ne vois pas du tout qui ça peut bien être….

Peut-être Mike Newton ? Il me drague fort peu subtilement, bien qu'il sorte avec Jessica, et je le vois mal faire preuve de romantisme mais…On ne sait jamais.

Il y a aussi Tyler Crowley, qui voulait que j'assiste à son entrainement de foot et qui m'a même dit que le jour ou il sortirait avec une fille il lui donnerait son sveat avec le logo de l'équipe du Lycée, comme s'il s'agissait du plus beau des cadeaux…

Il n'a donc pas franchement le même sens du romantisme que l'auteur des lettres ! Ceci dit, difficile de l'écarter de la liste tout de même.

Je me concentre plutôt sur les garçons dont je suis sure que ça ne peut pas être eux.

Ca ne peut pas être Jacob, ou un autre des garçons de la Push.

Quoique…

Il y a des garçons célibataires à la Push…

Comme Jared et Collin, par exemple.

« BELLA ! Tu es dans la lune ! »

Je sursaute. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que mon père était rentré!

« Papa ! Oui, quoi ? Tu m'as fait peur ! »

« Ca fait 3 fois que je te demande si tu veux préparer le repas ou si on va au snack ! »

« Snack, je dis pas non ! »

« Ca va Bella? Tu as l'air ailleurs, presque contrariée. »

« J'ai un devoir important à rendre, c'est assez dur et je ne veux pas le rater ! »

« Alors on va manger de suite, comme ça tu auras du temps pour travailler après »

« Ca marche ! »

Dans la voiture, j'essaye de ne pas avoir l'air trop préoccupée. Mon père est malin, et je ne veux surtout pas qu'il se mêle de tout ça.

Dans le snack il y a un vieux copain de mon père.

Ils parlent un moment et je regarde autour de moi.

Il y a Ben au fond du snack, avec son père.

Il me fait un grand signe de la main et je lui réponds de la même façon.

Ca ne peut pas être Ben. Il sort avec Angela, et je les sais très amoureux.

Nous nous asseyons enfin et je commande des beignets de fromage, avec de la sauce tomate et une salade de chou. J'ai faim. Mon père fait des efforts, je le vois bien :

« Bella, j'ai 'l'impression que tu te plais vraiment ici ! »

« Oui, p'pa, c'est très sympa, tout le monde l'est avec moi en tous cas ! »

Enfin, presque…

Je chasse Edward Cullen de mes pensées.

Ah, tiens.

En voilà un que je peux définitivement rayer de la liste des suspects potentiels !

Ca ne peut définitivement pas être lui !

Pas plus que ça ne peut être Emmett ou Jasper.

Je souris à mon père.

Et je craque pour le brownie au chocolat en dessert…

En rentrant à la maison, je fais mes devoirs, puis je relis les deux lettres.

Je ne sais plus que penser.

Je vais attendre de voir la suite des événements, tout simplement.

Je remets les lettres dans mon livre de biologie.

Mais je ne peux chasser ces lettres de mon esprit, même sous la douche.

Qui peut écrire ça ? Et surtout, pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ne pas essayer de se rapprocher de moi, si vraiment je lui plais tant que ça ?

Et QUI CA PEUT BIEN ETRE ?

J'envoie un texto à Alice : « bonne nuit Alice, je vais me coucher tôt, j'ai mal à la tête » Sinon elle va encore me téléphoner jusqu'à minuit.

Je crois que j'ai eu tord.

Je me tourne et me retourne dans mon lit, incapable de ne pas penser à ça.

C'est assez excitant, comme situation.

Et quand le réveil sonne je me sens fatiguée mais tout de suite l'énervement prend le dessus.

Je file à la salle de bains et me brosse les dents avec énergie.

Puis je me coiffe longuement et me maquille un peu.

C'est idiot mais…J'ai l'impression d'aller à un RDV amoureux !

J'explore le contenu de mon armoire et je me décide pour un jean en velours gris et un sveat long vert foncé.

Je noue autour de mon cou un foulard dans les gris et je me souris.

J'aime bien cette tenue.

J'espère que mon admirateur secret l'aimera aussi.

Quand j'arrive au Lycée, Alice et Jasper sont devant le portail.

Je vois Alice ouvrir de grands yeux :

« Hé ! T'es belle ! Ta tenue est super ! »

Je lui souris et je me sens plutôt fière.

Jasper est dans ma classe de littérature et il s'installe à côté de moi, puisque le placement est libre dans ce cours.

Je ne connais pas bien Jasper et je ne suis pas trop à l'aise mais il est amical.

On doit remplir un questionnaire de lecture à deux et on a à peu prêt le même niveau.

Je dois quand même être pensive parce qu'il me dit :

« Ca va Bella ? Tu as l'air ailleurs ! »

« Ouais ça va. Je suis un peu fatiguée, j'ai mal dormit cette nuit. »

Il n'insiste pas.

A midi je rejoins Angela et on s'approche de la table ou sont déjà Ben, Alice, Rose et Jasper. Mais j'aperçois les mèches rousses d'Edward Cullen et je me bloque immédiatement.

« Angie…Finalement je suis fatiguée, vas-y, moi je vais manger tranquille dans un coin ! »

Elle n'a pas le temps de réagir que je suis partie en courant (et sans tomber) vers le gymnase.

Je me faufile dans le vestiaire des filles désert et je m'installe sur un banc.

J'ai la gorge serrée.

Je suis une mauviette.

J'ai peur d'Edward. Au lieu de l'affronter je le fuis.

Je donnerais cher pour que mon mystérieux admirateur soit à mes côtés, pour me remonter le moral.

Je sors mon sandwich aux crudités et je le mâchonne sans enthousiasme.

Je suis mal.

Edward est gentil avec sa famille, et il a été sympa avec les gars de la Push, et avec les filles aussi.

Il est sympa avec Angela, avec Ben.

Avec pas mal de monde, mais pas avec moi.

Moi il me déteste.

Je l'exaspère.

Et quand je suis dans la même pièce que lui je me sens nulle.

Comme s'il était équipé d'un radar pour détecter mes failles et mes défauts.

Je laisse quelques larmes couler sur mes joues.

Puis je me reprends et je bois ma canette de jus de pomme.

J'ouvre mon sac, sors mon livre de biologie et je relis encore une fois les deux lettres de mon admirateur anonyme.

Je souris.

Ca fait du bien.

Mon cœur se réchauffe. Edward Cullen est un salaud, mais tous les hommes ne sont pas comme lui !

La porte claque dans mon dos et je bondis sur mon banc, renversant mon jus de pomme à terre, heureusement il n'en restait presque plus.

Je me lève et me retourne.

Pour me retrouver nez à nez avec Edward.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça et je reste sans bouger, et surtout sans savoir quoi dire.

Il a l'air ennuyé.

« J'ai eu du mal à te trouver…Allez, viens manger avec nous. Je sais que je me suis pas bien conduit avec toi. J'aime bien taquiner les gens mais tu es sans doute trop sensible pour ça. Je te laisse tranquille à partir de maintenant, je peux même t'ignorer totalement ok ? »

Je le regarde, indécise.

Il ne soutient pas mon regard et il a les mains dans les poches, les épaules voutées.

Bon, on va bien voir.

« OK »

Je ramasse la canette, la balance dans la poubelle et il s'empare de mon sac.

C'est une fois dehors que je me rends compte que je serre toujours les deux lettres anonymes sur mon cœur.

Je me sens rougir mais Edward ne peut pas savoir de quoi il s'agit alors je les tiens simplement du bout des doigts.

On approche de la cafétéria et je remarque qu'Edward a l'air particulièrement mal à l'aise, il est rouge, et il transpire.

Je pense qu'Alice a du l'enguirlander pour mon départ précipité.

Je m'installe à la table, l'air de rien.

Alice est à ma droite, et Angela à ma gauche.

Je ne me sens pas bien, mais je fais des efforts.

Je retiens mes larmes, en fait.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

Edward a dit qu'il allait m'ignorer.

M'ignorer.

Mais pourquoi ça me fait mal comme ça ?

Alice me parle des vacances de Noël, qui n'auront lieu que dans deux mois. Mais elle veut faire des projets !

Je dis oui à la journée SPA, à la virée dans les boutiques et à l'après-midi cinéma.

Comme ça, j'ai la paix.

Je pratiquais déjà cette politique avec ma mère et je sais d'expérience que ça marche bien.

Je marche vers la salle de physique chimie avec du plomb dans les chaussures.

Et la dernière heure c'est celle de biologie. Edward ne bronche pas.

On doit remettre dans le bon ordre des photos d'expérience et on le fait en concertation, mais en ne murmurant que les mots indispensables.

On a finit rapidement et je l'ignore, plongeant le nez dans mon agenda tandis qu'il appelle le prof pour vérifier nos résultats.

On a tout juste, donc on peut passer à l'étape suivante, à savoir lire un document dans le livre de bio.

J'en profite pour regarder mes lettres. Ca fait du bien.

Je réussis à partir dès la sonnerie.

Habituellement c'est Edward qui fait ça mais là je lui ai laissé les cartes photos à remettre en place.

Héhé^^

Je file chez moi.

J'ouvre la boite aux lettres en retenant mon souffle.

Il y a une lettre.

Mes mains tremblent.

A nouveau elle a été postée, et mon nom et mon adresse ont été tapés à l'ordinateur.

Je me précipite à l'intérieur et l'ouvre, le cœur battant et les mains tremblantes.

Je sors une feuille :

« J'adore cette photo .Tu es magnifique dessus.

Je t'aime. »

La tête me tourne mais je sors une photo de l'enveloppe.

C'est une photo que je connais déjà, elle a été prise durant la journée banalisée ou on a eu des infos sur la contraception et la santé, elle a même été publiée dans le journal du Lycée.

Sauf que là, c'est l'original en couleur, pas la version papier découpée.

Je suis au premier plan, un prospectus dans la main, le regard levé vers une personne hors champ, moi je sais que je parlais au médecin de prévention.

Derrière moi en arrière plan il y a Victoria, qui lit une affiche et sur ma droite, flou et à moitié coupé par le cadre de la photo, il y a une partie d'Edward Cullen, qui regarde dans la même direction que moi.

Derrière la photo, un gros cœur rouge a été dessiné.

Je ferme les yeux.

Ouah….

Je monte directement dans ma chambre.

Ca ne peut pas continuer ainsi, je dois trouver une solution pour découvrir qui est derrière tout ça.

En tous cas, c'est quelqu'un du Lycée, c'est sur, à présent.

Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit, les jambes coupées.

Puis, dans une impulsion, je punaise la photo à côté de ma table de chevet.

Après tout, c'est juste une photo de moi.

**_Ndla: Bien entendu, la photo était une déclaration, une manière détournée pour Edward de se dévoiler, mais Bella ne l'a pas compr_****_it!_**

**_Je vais faire un PDV Edward, pour comprendre ce qui se passe dans sa petite tête!_**


	5. dans la tête d' Edward

_**OUF! Je peux enfin publier! Hier le site buggait!**_

_**Je publie le PDV d'Edward aujourd'hui, même s'il ne fait pas avancer l'histoire, il peut quand même éclairer pas mal de points! Merci de me suivre dans cette aventure!**_

_**Je précise que je publie les mardis et vendredis! **_

_**Edward PDV**_

Je m'étais toujours dit que, le jour ou je rencontrerais la fille de ma vie, je le saurais.

Je pense que c'est en grande partie du au fait que j'ai toujours entendu mon père dire qu'à la seconde ou il a vu notre mère il avait su qu'elle serait sa femme et la mère de ses enfants.

Quand il dit cela, il regarde ma mère avec des yeux brillants, à la fois d'émotion et de fierté et ma mère lui sourit en lui pressant la main.

Alor, mon frère et moi on les hue, et ma sœur rit.

Mais leur exemple est formidable, et je n'ai jamais douté que je le suivrai un jour.

Mais quand ce jour est arrivé, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais un peu oublié de réfléchir à un ou deux détails.

Comme, par exemple, comment dire mon attirance à la fille de mes rêves.

Ou même tout simplement, comment me comporter avec elle.

Parce que je ne suis pas à la hauteur, mais alors pas du tout.

Mais je me soigne.

La première fois que je l'ai vue, cette sublime après-midi de septembre, ça m'a fait un drôle d'effet.

Enfin, drôle, n'est pas le mot;

Quand je l'ai vue s'approcher de la paillasse de biologie ou j'étais déjà installé, je l'ai reconnue.

Je l'avais aperçue à la cafeteria, une heure plus tôt, d'assez loin.

Je ne l'avais vue que quelques minutes, mais je l'avais trouvée très jolie.

Bien sur, comme tout le monde, je savais qu'une nouvelle, la fille du sheriff Swan, devait arriver au Lycée, une semaine après la rentrée.

Ce n'était pas le genre de nouvelles qui m'intéressait.

Et puis…Elle était là.

Tellement prêt de moi que je ne pouvais pas lui échapper.

J'ai regardé son profil, que je voyais dès que je tournais la tête.

Elle était parfaite.

Ses yeux étaient un peu trop grands, son menton un peu trop rond, sa bouche un peu trop boudeuse, son nez un peu trop retroussé et ses cheveux un peu trop longs mais…Elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

Enfin, façon de parler parce que si mon cerveau était en mode bug, je respirais à fond son odeur.

Un mélange de fraise et de fruits.

Je m'enivrais littéralement de son odeur et je me suis rendu compte que je ne me contrôlais plus.

Là, dans cette classe, j'étais prêt à me jeter sur elle et à l'embrasser comme un fou furieux.

Elle était là. Enfin.

Jusqu'à ce que je la vois, je ne savais pas que je l'attendais.

Mais quand je l'ai vue, pour de vrai, j'ai su qu'elle était la fille qu'il me fallait.

J'ai eu peur.

Parce que je ne me reconnaissais plus.

Jamais personne n'avait eu un telle emprise sur moi.

Et puis, elle a du sentir mon regard sur elle, parce qu'elle a tourné la tête.

Assez vivement pour faire voltiger ses cheveux.

Et j'ai su que j'étais fichu. Le désir qu'elle m'inspirait était violent.

Ses yeux se sont posés sur moi, hésitants et gênés.

J'ai comprit qu'elle ne ressentait absolument pas la même attirance que moi et la terreur m'a envahit.

Je me suis redressé et j'ai serré les dents.

Je souffrais et j'essayais de me protéger, mais elle ne l'a pas interprété ainsi.

Elle a sans doute cru qu'elle m'inspirait du dégout parce que je l'ai vue renifler discrètement ses cheveux.

Je me suis concentré(en apparence) sur mon livre et j'ai réussit à ne pas la regarder du reste du cours.

Quand la sonnerie a retentit, j'ai quitté le Lycée sans attendre ma sœur.

Je savais que Jasper se ferait un plaisir de la ramener.

Quand je suis arrivé à la maison, ma mère était là.

Je suis monté directement à ma chambre et je me suis jeté sur mon lit.

Avec le 6° sens propre aux mères, la mienne est venue me voir.

J'étais couché à plat ventre, la tête enfouie dans mon oreiller.

Ma mère m'a interrogé:

« Edward, qu'est-ce qui se passe mon chéri? »

« Mal à la tête »

C'était vrai en plus.

Elle m'a alors préparé deux efferalgans que j'ai bu sans sourciller.

Mais ma mère me connaissait bien et elle n'a pas été dupe:

« Tu as des ennuis? »

« Non »

« Du chagrin? »

« Si on veut »

« Tu veux en parler? »

« Non »

« Tu sais que tu peux me parler de quoi que ce soit si tu le veux »

« Oui je sais, merci m'man »

« Ou est Alice? »

« Avec Jasper »

Elle a soupiré.

Ma mère est comme Alice: rottweiler ascendant pitbull, elles ne lâchent pas leur proie facilement.

Elle s'est assise sur mon lit et a engagé la conversation bien que ma position(je lui tournais le dos, replié en position fœtale, ma tête sous l'oreiller) indiquait clairement que je souhaitais être seul.

« Alors, comment est la nouvelle? »

J'ai sursauté:

« Pardon? »

« La nouvelle, la petite Isabella, la fille du shérif, elle bien arrivée au Lycée aujourd'hui, non? Ton père a encore vu le chef Swan hier qui lui en a parlé! »

_Et bien, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, la petite Isabella, comme tu dis, serait à l'heure actuelle ta belle-fille …_

« Elle est dans ma classe de biologie »

« Ah, et elle est sympa? »

Je n'ai pas su quoi répondre.

« Edward, il y a un problème avec la petite Swan? »

_Aucun problème, à moins que tu ne considères que le fait d'avoir envie de l'embrasser sans interruption depuis l'instant ou je l'ai aperçue en soit un…_

« Non, pas de souci. Je suis fatigué, m'man… »

Elle n'a pas insisté mais j'ai vu à son regard qu'elle avait comprit.

Elle m'a caressé les cheveux et elle est sortit de ma chambre.

Alice est rentrée 10 mns plus tard, assez furieuse.

« Tu t'es barré sans m'attendre! Heureusement que Jasper m'a ramené espèce de saleté de frère! »

« Désolé Alice »

« Ben qu'est-ce que t'as? »

« Chais pas »

« Tu veux que je te gratte le dos? »

Ma sœur adore qu'on lui gratte le dos, et elle y voit quasiment un anti dépresseur.

« Non, je veux juste me reposer! »

Elle a quitté la pièce et j'ai enfin fermé les yeux, me concentrant sur le souvenir d'une petite brune à l'odeur de fraise.

Le soir, j'ai participé au repas familial de manière assez silencieuse, puis je suis allé terminer mon travail.

J'ai un peu fait durer les choses, mais une fois lavé et mon sac bouclé, je me suis couché.

Et je me suis tourné et retourné dans mon lit, réfléchissant à comment me comporter avec Bella Swan dès le lendemain.

J'ai prit de bonnes résolutions. Je me suis juré d'être poli, amical et d'une exquise gentillesse.

Fort de ces décisions, je me suis endormit assez rapidement.

Et j'ai rêvé d'elle toute la nuit.

Des rêves humides, bien sur. Je me suis réveillé à 5H00 du matin, mouillé et penaud.

Je me suis glissé à la salle de bain pour me nettoyer, j'ai lavé mon caleçon à la main et je me suis assis sur mon lit, troublé et confus.

J'avais 17 ans et je savais ce qu'étaient le désir physique et la masturbation, évidement!

J'avais ressenti du désir pour des actrices de cinéma, des stars du X, et aussi pour des filles réelles, mais là, ce que je ressentais était nouveau.

Je ne voulais pas seulement baiser.

Je ne l'avais encore jamais fait, même si j'aurais pu. J'étais assez timide, en fait.

Emmett et Rosalie étaient passés à l'acte, mais Rose, bien qu'elle ait mon âge et celui de Jazz, était bien plus mure.

Alice et Jasper sortaient ensemble depuis 6 mois, mais n'avaient pas encore couché ensemble. J'y veillais, d'ailleurs.

Là, je sentais autre chose. Comme un feu qui couvait, et qui ne demandait qu'à flamber d'un seul coup, pour devenir absolument non maitrisable.

Je jure que j'avais décidé de bien me comporter.

Je voulais…Lui plaire.

Et puis…Ce jour-là, je l'ai vue arriver au Lycée.

Son camion devait être en panne ou je ne sais quoi, mais elle était dans une vieille Volkswagen, accompagnée par un gars que je connaissais de vue.

Jacob Black.

Malheureusement, je ne faisais pas spécialement attention aux papotages de Rose et Alice, à cette époque là. J'aurais du.

Parce que je ne savais pas que Jake était en couple avec Leah Clearwater depuis plusieurs mois.

Et quand j'ai vu Jake sortir de la voiture et se pencher sur Bella, la serrer dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne rentre dans le Lycée, et lui ébouriffer les cheveux, j'ai vraiment cru qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Je ne peux pas dire l'effet que ça m'a fait. J'ai eu l'impression d'être mort à l'intérieur.

Je ne connaissais pas cette fille, je ne lui avait même jamais parlé mais il me semblait que sans elle, la vie n'avait plus aucune saveur.

Je suis allé dans le gymnase parce que je commençais par deux heures de basket et heureusement que Jasper était là, pour me ramasser à la petite cuiller.

Je ne lui ai rien dit, bien entendu, mais il a très bien vu que je n'allais pas bien du tout.

Il est resté à côté de moi toute la matinée.

Silencieux mais présent.

Il a prit des notes pour nous deux parce que je n'étais qu'une boule de colère et de chagrin, ce matin là.

L'après-midi, on a à nouveau eu cours de biologie et mon estomac s'est retourné quand je suis arrivé à ma place.

Elle était déjà là, les écouteurs de son MP3 sur les oreilles, qu'elle n'a enlevés que quand le cours a commencé.

Elle portait un pull bleu marine qui lui allait à merveille, et un pantalon à pinces beige.

Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en chignon et son profil m'a paru encore plus pur et lumineux.

Elle était parfaite.

Je n'ai rien dit, rien fait.

Je me suis juste concentré sur mon travail, sans trop y parvenir bien sur.

Je me souviens avoir pensé qu'elle n'était pas la seule fille sur terre, même si elle était la mieux.

Assez rapidement, j'ai comprit qu'elle se méprenait sur mon attitude.

Son regard parlait pour elle.

Elle a visiblement cru que je la méprisais.

Ca m'arrangeait parce que ainsi, mon secret ne serait pas découvert.

Et puis, une dizaine de jours plus tard, un samedi soir, tandis que mes parents, Alice, Jasper moi prenions un verre dans le jardin d'hiver, sous la véranda, mon père s'est adressé à ma mère:

« J'ai vu la petite Swan à l'hôpital cet après-midi. Je lui ai mit 3 points de suture, elle s'est fait mal en tombant de moto. Heureusement, c'était à l'arrêt. Son père était fou! »

Visiblement, l'anecdote amusait mon père, et Jasper et Alice ont rit aussi, mais ma mère a grimacé un peu.

Moi, j'ai carrément fait tomber mon verre à terre.

Dans un fantasme dopé aux hormones males adolescentes, je me suis imaginé assister à la chute de Bella,, la ramasser héroïquement, l'installer dans ma voiture, lui prodiguer les premiers soins et la conduire à l'hôpital ou elle se cramponnerait à ma main durant la suture.

Et puis, après, je l'embrasserais tout en tenant délicatement son bras bandé dans ma main.

Puis je la chargerais sur ma moto (je n'en avais pas, mais bon…), je l'amènerais chez moi, et je lui ferais l'amour toute l'après-midi.

J'ai été sorti de ma rêverie par ma sœur:

« Edward? Ca va? »

« Euh, je… »

Je suis allé chercher un balai et une pelle et j'ai réparé les dégâts.

Puis, sous le regard médusé de ma famille, j'ai grimpé quatre à quatre les escaliers pour aller me réfugier dans ma chambre.

Alice est arrivée moins de 3 mns lus tard.

Elle a attaqué frontalement:

« T'es amoureux de Bella Swan! »

« N'importe quoi »

« J'ai vu comment tu la regardes et ta réaction de tout à l'heure prouve que »

« TA GUEULE ALICE! »

« Mais pourquoi tu la dragues pas? On dirait que tu la détestes! »

« Elle est pas libre, et maintenant tu dégages de ma chambre! »

« Comment ça elle est pas libre? »

« Mais va donc emmerder ce pauvre Jasper et fou moi la paix! »

« Mais Edward, je te dis que Bella Swan est célibataire! »

« Elle sort avec Jacob Black! »

« Pas du tout! Jake sort avec Leah! »

« Leah Clearwater? »

« Oui! Même qu'il lui a offert une bague en argent en attendant de pouvoir lui offrir une vraie bague de fiançailles! »

Je me suis redressé et j'ai dévisagé ma sœur:

« Comment tu sais tout ça? »

Elle a levé les yeux au ciel:

« Franchement Edward…Comme je le dis souvent à Jasper, vous les mecs, au lieu de courir bêtement derrière un ballon ou de jouer à vos jeux vidéos stupides, vous feriez mieux de discuter de ce qui se passe dans la vie, comme nous, les filles! »

Pendant un instant, je nous ai imaginé, Jasper, Emmett , Mike, Eric, Jacob, Seth et moi, en train de bavarder en buvant du thé, assis sur mon lit, tandis que notre vernis à ongle séchait et que nous faisions des essais maquillages.

J'ai décidé alors que je préférais que ma sœur continue de faire fonction de radio vipère.

Et puis de toutes façons, la seule chose importante était que Bella était célibataire.

Et moi, comme l'abruti fini que j'étais, j'avais grillé mes chances à tout jamais.

Je me suis rallongé, le cœur en miettes et Alice a bondit à côté de moi:

« Tu vas faire quoi maintenant? »

« Je sais pas! Je suis grillé, Alice! »

« Mais non! Rattrape le coup! »

Ca, c'était il y a un mois et demi.

Rattraper le coup, je n'y suis pas arrivé.

J'ai même, à mon corps défendant, continué à être tout sauf sympa avec elle. Je lui parle à peine, en fait, mais je n'arrive pas à ne pas paraitre mal à l'aise en sa présence…

D'abord parce qu'elle me plait tellement que c'est soit ça, soit je lui saute dessus devant tout le monde; et ensuite parce qu'elle-même est très froide et sur ses gardes. C'est un cercle vicieux. La seule chose que j'arrive à faire, c'est de l'humour. Mais elle ne le comprend visiblement pas, et pense que je me moque d'elle. Si elle savait…

Et puis, j'ai eu une idée, sans doute idiote, d'ailleurs, si mes parents l'apprennent, je suis mort.

Seuls Alice et Jasper ont au courant.

Ils n'approuvent pas forcément, mais c'est la seule idée que j'ai eue.

Ecrire à Bella, pour qu'elle sache que quelqu'un l'aime, et me dévoiler , petit à petit.

Sauf que là, je ne sais pas bien comment me dévoiler.

Mais je vais trouver une idée.

Il le faut, d'ailleurs, avant qu'Alice ne s'en mêle.

Jasper la contrôle à peu près, mais ça reste approximatif…

Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait de le dire à ma sœur, d'ailleurs. Mais j'avais besoin d'un avis féminin et je me voyais mal aller voir ma mère et lui dire:

« M'man, je vais envoyer des lettres d'amour anonyme à la fille dont je suis super amoureux mais avec laquelle je me conduis comme un abruti, tu peux me conseiller s'il te plait? »

Bref.

Alice a lu ma première lettre et elle m'a juste dit:

« Il ne faut pas que ça dure, ça doit juste être une entrée en matière »

J'ai dit oui. Je le pensais, d'ailleurs.

Bella Swan est une fille intelligente et courageuse.

Même si elle ne m'avait pas plu comme elle le fait, me comporter comme je le fais serait totalement immérité.

Mais la trouille me paralyse trop, en face.

Alors je lui écris.

Je crois que je me débrouille plutôt pas mal, à l'écrit, d'ailleurs.

Mieux qu'en vrai!

Je vais trouver une solution.

Mais laquelle?

_**Ndla: instant pub: allez sur le site « twi light Navarre » et regardez la vidéo intitulée « bref, je sors avec un vampire » c'est cultissime! Bravo Emma!**_


	6. MSN

_**Bella PDV**_

Je ne vois pas.

Pas du tout.

Aucun des garçons du Lycée ne me parait à la hauteur de ces lettres.

Pourtant, l'un d'entre eux cache bien son jeu.

Et je ne peux pas nier que ces lettres ont un impact sur moi.

J'ai envie de connaître ce garçon, de lui parler, d'apprendre à la connaître, peut-être de l'aimer.

Je tourne ça dans ma tête. Encore et encore.

En apparence je fais mes devoirs, je mange avec mon père, je parle avec Alice au téléphone, je prends un bain, je me brosse les cheveux et les dents, je choisis ma tenue pour demain, mais en réalité je cogite.

Impossible de dormir.

Je DOIS pouvoir lui parler. Vu la façon dont il écrit, ça doit être un garçon merveilleux. Sa sensibilité se ressent en lisant ses textes. Je veux le connaître !

Ma mère me téléphone à 21h00 et elle a des antennes dignes d'un GPS :

« Tu as l'air toute chose ma chérie… »

« Non, je suis juste un peu fatiguée ! »

« Moi je parie qu'il y a un garçon là-dessous ! »

« Mmmmhhhhh »

« Tu ne veux rien me dire ? »

« Pas pour l'instant ! »

« Bon, mais tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ma chérie ! »

« Oui maman, je sais ! »

Et c'est vers minuit que j'ai l'idée, après m'être tournée et retournée dans mon lit, façon crêpe.

Du coup, je m'endors comme un bébé !

Le lendemain matin, je retrouve Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Ben et Angela devant le Lycée.

Je suis heureuse que Rose soit là. On est moins copines qu'Alice et moi, mais Emmett est déjà à la fac, alors la semaine ,au Lycée, elle est « célibataire », ce qui m'évite de tenir la chandelle toute seule.

En cours de maths j'écris l'annonce suivante :

« toi, l'anonyme amoureux, donne moi donc une adresse MSN ou je pourrai te parler .Aucune animosité de mon côté, bien au contraire »

Je vais la faire publier dans les petites annonces du journal du Lycée.

Vu les autres annonces totalement loufoques, celle-ci devrait passer inaperçue pour tout le monde sauf lui, et puis, je ne la signe pas.

Il faut espérer que mon admirateur lise le journal, je pense que oui, tout le monde le fait.

Le truc qui m'ennuie, c'est que je sais que Cullen travaille au journal. Il est rédacteur en chef, avec Eric.

Ceci dit, j'ai déjà écrit trois articles pour le journal du Lycée, un sur la timidité, un sur le nouveau snack de la réserve et un sur l'égalité hommes/femmes et ils ont tous été immédiatement publiés.

Donc cette fois-ci, je fais comme d'habitude : je vais directement voir Eric au moment de la pause de midi, juste avant d'aller manger.

Au dernier moment, je panique un peu : et si Eric était mon admirateur anonyme ?

Je n'y avais pas encore pensé !

J'aime bien Eric, mais je ne l'imagine pas comme ça.

Du coup, je bredouille et il a l'air assez surpris.

« Salit Eric, je…Enfin voilà, j'ai une petite annonce à faire paraître, tu poses pas de question, OK ? Et je compte sur toi: ça doit rester anonyme ! »

Je deviens rouge vif en prononçant le mot anonyme.

Mais Eric se contente d'ouvrir des yeux immenses et je dois paraître vraiment énervée parce qu'il me dit :

« OK, pas de souci, du calme ma belle ! Je te couvre ! »

Je murmure un vague merci et je vais retrouver la bande à la cafétéria.

Edward est là, et le seul siège libre est à côté de lui.

Je m'installe et lance un salut à la cantonade.

Edward me répond sans me regarder.

Il est en train d'écrire, un mini ordinateur portable devant lui..

Etant donné que le journal du Lycée doit être publié demain, je suppose qu'il est à la bourre pour un article.

Je mange mes carottes râpées en discutant avec Rose.

Au bout d'un moment, elle apostrophe Edward :

« Alors, t'as pas encore finit ? »

« Tu veux le faire à ma place Rosalie ? »

Edward et Rosalie ne s'entendent pas très bien et j'aime bien voir Rose remettre Edward en place assez régulièrement.

J'ai très envie de savoir sur quoi porte l'article, mais je n'ose pas lui demander.

Je penche légèrement la tête sur le côté pour essayer de lire quelques mots.

Il relève le nez :

« C'est un article sur un nouveau contraceptif, un contraceptif masculin ! »

J'en reste muette de saisissement.

Edward m'a adressé la parole sans agressivité

Un contraceptif masculin vient de sortir

C'est un garçon qui en parle

Je regarde Edward :

« Tu en dis du bien ou du mal ? »

Il ouvre des yeux surpris :

« Du bien, évidement ! »

Ouah ! Je ne réponds rien, trop surprise.

Mais Jasper regarde Edward :

« Sérieux, mec, un contraceptif masculin ? »

« Ouais, à base d'ultra sons »

Alice se redresse sur sa chaise et regarde fixement son petit ami :

« Tu ne trouves pas ça bien, Jasper Hale ? »

Jasper se tourne vers Alice, qui s'est décollée de son torse. Il rougit et lui offre un sourire un peu contraint :

« Ah si si si si ! Bien sur que c'est super ! »

Alice sourit et repose sa tête sur la poitrine de Jasper qui souffle un bon coup.

La malheureux n'est pas passé loin du démembrement.

On rit tous, plus ou moins subtilement.

Je n'ai pas cours de biologie aujourd'hui, mais j'ai sport…Je me demande, à présent que Cullen est devenu moins antipathique, si je ne préfèrerais pas deux heures de TP avec lui que les deux heures de basket que je subis, navrée.

Puis je rentre chez moi et je me précipite sur ma boite aux lettres.

Une chance que je rentre avant mon père, il se poserait des questions et il serait peut-être même capable d'ouvrir les lettres !

Il y en a une !

Aaaaaaaah !

Je sautille pratiquement sur place et me précipite à l'intérieur.

Je la décachète :

« Ma chère Bella,

Te regarder est devenu ma manière d'exister. Je sais que tu te demande qui je suis , je t'ai vue regarder attentivement plusieurs garçons au Lycée, mais je ne pense vraiment pas que tu ais deviné qui je suis. Je me cache bien. J'aimerais te dévoiler mon identité mais je suis timide et j'ai peur que tu ne veuilles pas de moi. Et je ne sais pas si je m'en remettrais…En même temps, si je ne te dis jamais qui je suis, nous n'aurons sans doute aucune chance ensemble…Je ne sais pas…Je suis assez désemparé ce soir. S'il te plait, mets ton pull bleu marine un de ces jours, j'adore te voir le porter, il met ton teint en valeur et aussi, et là je t'imagine rougir en lisant ces lignes, il souligne ta jolie poitrine.

Je t'aime de plus en plus, ton amoureux »

Comme à chaque lettre reçue, j'ai un drôle de moment.

C'est vraiment très déstabilisant.

Visiblement, cette lettre a été postée hier soir. Avec un peu de chance, il lire le journal du Lycée demain, et me donnera une adresse MSN dans sa lettre suivante, donc après-demain.

En attendant, je vais peut-être juste profiter de la lecture, et cesser de me poser autant de questions.

On doit aller à la Push, ce soir.

J'enfile un jean et des baskets, et un gros sveat noir. Un foulard prune autour du cou et j'attache mes cheveux.

Puis je m'installe sur mon lit et commence à lire « Romeo et Juliette » sans aucun état d'âme: je suis en train de faire mes devoirs puisque nous étudions ce livre en littérature.

La soirée à la Push est géniale, comme toujours. Je me sens bien ici.

Seth et Jacob me font rire et je me détends. Pendant 3 heures je réussis à oublier ces lettres.

Et quand on rentre je suis suffisamment fatiguée pour m'endormir tout de suite.

Je passe une bonne nuit et quand je me réveille je sais qu'il faut aller au Lycée et j'ai un peu le trac. Je mets mon pull bleu marine, en rougissant à la pensée qu'au moins un garçon va regarder ma poitrine, et puis j'enfile mon slim noir fétiche.

A peine je pose un pied dans le hall d'entrée, je vois que les exemplaires du journal du Lycée sont dans les présentoirs et tous les élèves ou presque se servent.

Il n'y a que 4 ou 5 pages alors je pense vraiment que mon admirateur anonyme lira mon annonce.

Je prends moi-même un exemplaire et je le fourre dans mon sac sans plus de cérémonie: je suis en retard.

Je me précipite vers mon casier pour y déposer mes livres.

Et je manque m'évanouir: dans mon casier, il y a une lettre.

Ou plutôt une feuille de papier, écrite à la main en lettres majuscules.

Je la parcours rapidement:

« lion anonyme arobase Hotmail point com. Dès ce soir. Je t'aime »

Je me traine jusqu'à la salle de littérature, le cœur battant à toute allure.

Ce soir…

Oh…

La journée se tire en longueur, c'est affreux. Je passe l'heure du repas avec Alice, Rose et Angela et c'est le meilleur moment de la journée. On rit ensemble, c'est bien d'être à l'aise avec des amies. L'avant dernière heure est le cours de biologie et Edward se tient dans son coin, mutique et crispé. Moi qui le pensais désormais moins bête et distant…

Il m'énerve. Oh ce qu'il peut m'énerver! Comme à chaque cours de bio, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que je sens mauvais et que personne n'ose me le dire. J'ai peut-être une haleine de chacal et je ne le sais pas?

Je serre les dents et ne bronche pas non plus, du coup.

Une chose est sure: je ne serai jamais punie pour avoir bavardé en biologie…

La dernière heure est une torture, tellement j'ai hâte de rentrer chez moi. Sans rire. Cours de maths, en plus.

Je sais que je sautille sur ma chaise mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher!

A la fin de l'heure je me précipite tellement vite vers ma camionnette que c'est un miracle que je ne m'étale pas de tout mon long!

Et là, c'est le drame de ma vie. MA CAMIONNETTE NE DEMARRE PAS!

Je suis prête à sangloter, et je tente de démarrer encore et encore.

Rien…

Je vais devoir appeler mon père, mais on toque à la fenêtre et je sursaute.

C'est Jasper Hale.

Je baisse la vitre:

« T'as un souci avec ta caisse, Bella? »

« Oui! Elle démarre pas! »

« Tu peux ouvrir le capot? On va jeter un œil! »

Et c'est là que je vois Alice, Rosalie et …Edward.

Je sais que je rougis mais je tire la manette actionnant l'ouverture du capot.

Aussitôt, Rose, Jasper et Edward plongent vers le moteur.

Alice grimpe à mes côtés.

« Ils vont te réparer ça, Rosalie est très douée, mais Jazz et Ed se défendent aussi très bien en mécanique! »

« Ben, merci! »

Ils ne mettent que quelques minutes à trouver ce qui cloche.

Jasper me demande de démarrer, et ça marche!

Je suis contente et soulagée.

Je me confonds en remerciements, tout en regardant exclusivement Jasper et Rose.

Edward a du cambouis plein les mains et même un peu sur le nez et la joue.

Non pas que je regarde Edward Cullen, bien entendu, mais disons que je ne peux pas ne pas le voir.

Ca lui va bien. Ca lui donne un air plus humain, moins…Parfait.

Bien sur, il n'est pas parfait, loin de là mais il en a souvent l'apparence, et sans doute la certitude.

Là, il est presque touchant.

Je remonte en voiture et je leur adresse de grands signes de la main.

Je fonce chez moi aussi vite que me le permet ma camionnette. Heureusement, je ne croise pas mon père!

Je me précipite sur la boite aux lettres.

Il y a une lettre. J'ai presque l'habitude, à présent.

« Bella,

Tu n'imagines pas combien j'ai envie de me dévoiler. Je le ferais si je n'avais l'affreuse certitude que tu me rejetterais aussitôt, et sans doute même que tu te moquerais de moi. Et pourtant, sans toi je ne suis pas entier, je ne suis pas moi-même. Tu es une partie de moi, sans même le savoir. Peut-être que je devrais prier. Je t'aime. Tu es merveilleuse et moi je suis un imbécile. Pardonne moi, je suis mélancolique ce soir. »

Je monte les escaliers en lisant la lettre une deuxième fois, assez triste pour lui.

J'allume mon ordinateur et ouvre MSN, les doigts tremblants.

J'entre l'adresse de mon mystérieux admirateur.

Lion amoureux…C'est chou! ^^

Je n'ai pas longtemps à attendre.

Il accepte mon invitation presque immédiatement.

Je crois que je vais m'évanouir…

Mais non…

Je regarde sa photo de profil.

Et je souris: c'est le lion du dessin animé « Madagascar ».

Je n'ose pas commencer. J'attends qu'il me parle!

Il le fait, très vite.

Lion amoureux:

« Bonsoir! »

Je déteste la pluie:

« Salut! »

Lion amoureux:

« Tu vas bien? »

Je déteste la luie:

« Oui, ça va, et toi? »

Lion amoureux:

« Oui, ça va! J'aime beaucoup ton adresse MSN! Je déteste la pluie, ça annonce la couleur! »

Je déteste la puie:

« ^^ »

Lion amoureux:

« Et quelle est cette maison, dans ta photo de profil? »

Je déteste la pluie:

« C'est la maison de ma mère, à Phoenix »

Lion amoureux:

« Oh, je vois! Elle est sympa! »

Je déteste la pluie:

« Oui, en effet… »

Lion amoureux:

« Je suis désolé. Je remue des choses douloureuses »

Je déteste la pluie:

« Non, ça va, ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est pas comme si ma mère était morte! »

Lion amoureux:

« merci de cette idée de parler sur MSN »

Je déteste la pluie:

« je n'en pouvais plus! Et puis tu dois arrêter de m'envoyer des lettres parce que mon père va finir par s'apercevoir de quelque chose et comme il est sheriff il risque de ne pas prendre tout ça avec philosophie »

Lion amoureux:

« OK, je pense pouvoir me contenter de MSN! »

Je déteste la pluie:

« Tu voudrais pas mettre la web cam? »

Lion amoureux:

« Non, désolé, je peux vraiment pas »

Je déteste la pluie:

« mais pourquoi? Je me pose des milliards de questions, moi! »

Lion amoureux:

« Parce que je sais que tu ne voudras pas de moi »

Je déteste la pluie:

« C'est à moi d'en juger, tu ne crois pas? »

Lion amoureux:

« Si, bien sur. Laisse moi juste un peu de temps. S'il te plait, on peut parler d'autre chose? »

Je déteste la pluie:

« Ok. Sincèrement, pourquoi moi? »

Lion amoureux:

« Parce que c'est toi justement! Tu es belle, gentille, intelligente, maligne, futée, en fait, tu es faite pour moi je pense! »

Je rougis comme une bécasse devant mon ordinateur et je ricane même, tellement je me sens à la fois gênée et flattée…

Je déteste la pluie:

« Vil flatteur, va! »

Lion amoureux:

« Non, je ne te flatte pas, c'est-ce que je pense! Et j'adore ton odeur aussi! Tu sens la fraise et les fleurs! »

Je déteste la pluie:

« Tu devrais dire ça à Cullen! »

Lion amoureux:

« Pardon? »

Je déteste la pluie:

« Edward Cullen, mon « très cher » binôme de biologie, a l'air, lui, de penser que je sens épouvantablement mauvais…Je le dégoute visiblement. Ce n'est pas la meilleure expérience de ma vie, comme tu te doutes! »

Lion amoureux:

« Je peux juste te dire que tu sens vraiment très bon. Tu utilises du parfum à la fraise? »

Je déteste la pluie:

« Non, du shampoing à la fraise et du parfum au freesia »

Lion amoureux:

« C'est une réussite! Et, euh, merci d'avoir mit ton pull bleu marine! Il te va vraiment bien! ^^ »

Je déteste la pluie:

« Ca me gêne, on peut parler d'autre chose? »

Lion amoureux:

« Désolé, je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise »

Je déteste la pluie:

« Ben c'est raté, parce que je le suis depuis le début de cette conversation! C'est difficile de parler à quelqu'un qu'on connait forcément mais dont on ignore l'identité! »

Lion amoureux:

« Oui, je comprends. On arrête, si tu préfères… »

Je déteste la pluie:

« Non! J'ai envie de mieux te connaitre! Dis moi ce que tu aimes dans la vie! »

Lion amoureux:

« Toi, bien sur! J'aime aussi lire, jouer du piano, le sport, ma famille, et j'adore manger! Je suis un gourmand! »

Je déteste la pluie:

« Tu joues du piano? Je ne connais aucun garçon qui joue du piano! »

Lion amoureux:

« Je ne le dis pas, c'est tout »

Je déteste la pluie:

« C'est dommage! Moi aussi j'aime lire. Mais je déteste le sport! Je suis nulle, c'est affligeant! »

Lion amoureux:

« Je sais, je t'ai vue à l'œuvre. Mais tu n'es pas nulle, tu cumules simplement un grand manque de confiance en toi et pas mal de maladresse »

Je déteste la pluie:

« Si tu le dis… »

Lion amoureux:

« Ne le prends pas mal. Je suis sur que tu pourrais faire de rapides progrès avec un bon entrainement! »

Je déteste la pluie:

« Curieusement, je préfère passer du temps à lire! Sinon j'aime beaucoup mes parents, et aussi Phil le mari de ma mère, et j'adore aussi ma « famille » de la Push. Jacob est un peu un grand frère, Leah est comme ma sœur. Billy est mon oncle. C'est chouette d'avoir une grande famille! Sinon je ne suis pas hyper gourmande, en fait je préfère cuisiner »

Lion amoureux:

« Quand je te dis qu'on est faits l'un pour l'autre! Tu cuisines quoi? »

Je déteste la pluie:

« Oh, un peu de tout! Mon père pêche alors je fais souvent du poisson. Mais le plat que je réussis le mieux, ce sont les lasagnes. J'adore faire de la mousse au chocolat aussi »

Lion amoureux:

« Lasagnes? Mousse au chocolat? BELLA EPOUSE MOI! »

J'éclate de rire devant l'écran!

Je déteste la pluie:

« Certainement pas tant que je ne sais pas qui tu es! »

Lion amoureux:

« Bientôt, je te le promets! »

Je déteste la pluie:

« Te dois y aller, mon père rentre d'ici 10 mns et on mange ensemble ce soir, au snack. Miam le crumble! »

Lion amoureux:

« Je l'aime aussi! Prends soin de toi! »

Je déteste la pluie:

« Merci, toi aussi! »

Lion amoureux:

« Bella? »

Je déteste la pluie:

« Oui? »

Lion amoureux:

« A demain? »

Je déteste la pluie:

« Ok! Après les cours? »

Lion amoureux:

« Oui, c'est parfait! Je pense à toi! »

Je déteste la pluie:

« Bonne soirée! »

Je ferme la session et mon ordinateur.

Je regarde ce que je dois faire pour demain dans mon agenda.

Puis je me brosse les cheveux, dans un état un peu second.

Aucun garçon du Lycée ne ressemble, de prêt ou de loin, au garçon doux, gentil et intelligent avec qui je viens de parler.

Je vais peut-être arrêter de ma poser des questions. C'est mieux.

Je vais juste profiter!


	7. méprise

_**Voici un chapitre décisif…Enfin, la fin surtout!**_

_**Bella PDV**_

Ca fait deux jours maintenant que je parle avec mon admirateur.

C'est presque devenu la routine!

Je lui ai trouvé un surnom, je l'appelle Romeo.

Ca lui va bien, je trouve, Je vais le lui dire, ce soir.

Je pense que ça va lui plaire!

C'est agréable. J'ai lâché prise et je me laisse porter par le courant, c'est-ce qui me réussit le mieux dans la vie, en règle générale.

Mais je sens que je suis plus agréable, plus ouverte sur la vie.

Je veux dire, même mon père l'a remarqué.

Il est plus détendu et plus souriant lui aussi.

Et, hier soir, il m'a dit:

« Je suis bien content que tu sois heureuse de vivre ici tu sais. Au début tu n'avais l'air heureuse qu'à la Push, maintenant tu souris tout le temps! »

Je me suis contentée de lui faire un clin d'œil, incapable d lui expliquer pourquoi je me sens si bien, tout à coup!

Et puis, les autres vont plus vers moi aussi.

Par exemple, Rosalie était sympa avec moi, mais jusqu'à présent c'était à l'évidence parce qu'Alice m'apprécie.

A présent Rose m'aime bien pour ce que je suis, ça se voit à de petits détails! Par exemple elle me parle de sujets personnels et elle recherche ma présence même quand Alice n'est pas avec nous.

Et même Cullen s'est mit à être sympa!

Il me dit bonjour très gentiment le matin et quand on a cours de bio.

Il me dit quelques mots aussi , en plus de ceux qu'il est bien obligé de prononcer pour le cours.

Et hier il m'a même proposé un chewing gum! Comme c'était ceux à la fraise, mes préférés, j'ai craqué et j'en ai prit un.

J'essaye d'être sympa avec lui, moi aussi mais je me sens toujours étrange en sa présence. Je ne sais pas dire pourquoi. Il y a une sorte de tension entre nous.

Quand est on est tous ensemble, pendant les repas, ça me dérange moins parce je peux plus facilement le supporter ou bien parce que la présence des autres me protège. Bien qu' Edward ne soit pas (et n'ait jamais été) menaçant.

Je vais plus facilement au Lycée, du coup!

J'aimerais vraiment savoir qui c'est, parce que je crois honnêtement que je peux, à présent, l'accepter tel qu'il est.

Qui que ce soit.

Je lui ai posé les questions essentielles à mes yeux et il est célibataire et il a mon âge. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir affaire à un prof!

Ce soir on va à la Push, mais j'ai une petite demi heure pour parler avec Roméo sur MSN!

Je me branche et il est là!

Je déteste la pluie:

« Salut! »

Lion amoureux:

« Hello Miss! »

Je déteste la pluie:

« Je pars dans 30 minutes, mais on a encore un peu de temps! »

Lion amoureux:

« OK, tu vas ou? Si tu veux bien me le dire! »

Je déteste le pluie:

« On va à la Push! »

Lion amoureux:

« Vous allez manger chez Sue? »

Je déteste la pluie:

« Oui! Miam^^ »

Lion amoureux:

« Je peux te poser une question? »

Je déteste la pluie:

« Oui vas-y! »

Lion amoureux:

« Il y a quelque chose entre ton père et Sue? »

Je déteste la pluie:

« Je me le demande. Sans doute, oui! »

Lion amoureux:

« Et ça te convient? »

Je déteste la pluie:

« Oh oui! »

Lion amoureux:

« Tant mieux! »

Je déteste la pluie:

« J'ai un truc à te dire, je t'ai trouvé un surnom! »

Lion amoureux:

« Oh? »

Je déteste la pluie:

« Oui: je t'appelle Roméo^^ »

Lion amoureux:

« J'adoooooore! Merci ma Bella! »

Je déteste la pluie:

« C'est pas comme si je connaissais ton prénom! »

Roméo Lion:

« Du coup j'ai changé mon pseudo! »

Juliette Agneau:

« moi aussi! »

Roméo Lion:

« pourquoi Agneau? »

Juliette Agneau:

« tu ne connais pas la parabole du lion et de l'agneau? »

Lion amoureux:

« Si, c'est une bonne idée! »

Juliette Agneau:

« ^^ »

Roméo Lion:

« Tu as des nouvelles de ta mère et de Phil? »

Juliette Agneau:

« Oui! Ils vont bien, ils sont dans l'état de New York! »

Roméo Lion:

« La classe! »

Juliette Agneau:

« Je peux te demander une chose? »

Roméo Lion:

« Oui, pourquoi j'ai peur là? »

Juliette Agneau:

« Quand est-ce que tu vas me dire qui tu es? »

Lion amoureux:

« Tu acceptes de me donner jusqu'à Noël? »

Juliette Agneau:

« Ok, tu as jusqu'au 24 décembre minuit! Dernier carat! »

Roméo Lion:

« Je peux te poser une question à mon tour? »

« Juliette Agneau:

« Oui! »

Roméo Lion:

« Tu as déjà eu un petit ami? »

Juliette Agneau:

« A Phoenix, oui, pendant quelques semaines l'an dernier »

Roméo Lion:

« Il s'appelait comment? »

Juliette Agneau:

« Riley. Il était très sympa, mais il ne voulait rien d'autre que s'amuser un peu, remarque moi aussi! »

Roméo Lion:

« Tu…Tu es allé jusqu'ou avec lui? »

Juliette Agneau:

« Si c'est la question que tu te poses, je suis vierge »

Roméo Lion:

« Merci de me le dire »

Juliette Agneau:

« Et toi? »

Roméo Lion:

« J'ai eu une copine cet été pendant les vacances »

Juliette Agneau:

« Son prénom? »

Roméo Lion:

« Tanya »

Juliette Agneau:

« Tu as couché avec elle? »

Roméo Lion:

« Oui. Elle m'a jeté le lendemain »

Juliette Agneau:

« Ah… »

Roméo Lion:

« Rassure toi, je n'ai pas été totalement nul, un peu inexpérimenté forcément mais c'est tout, mais c'est sa manière de faire, elle couche avec les gars puis elle les jette »

Juliette Agneau:

« Le syndrome de la mante religieuse…Je ne te plains pas, trop de mecs font ça avec les filles, pour une fois que c'est le contraire! »

Roméo Lion:

« Je n'étais pas amoureux heureusement pour moi! Mais elle était très belle.

Moins que toi, naturellement! »

Juliette Agneau:

« Ok! Merci de ta confiance! Je dois y aller, mon père m'appelle! »

Roméo Lion:

« Bella, tu peux mettre une jupe demain? »

Juliette Agneau:

« J'en ai pas! »

Roméo Lion:

« ?je te crois pas! »

Juliette Agneau:

« Bon, d'accord! C'est bien parce que c'est toi Mister !Allez, j'y vais »

Roméo Lion:

« Je t'aime! »

Je me déconnecte , le cœur battant, et je cours en bas.

Mon père est fin prêt.

On monte en voiture et je plisse le nez.

« Papa? Tu as mit du parfum? »

Il rougit:

« Non, un peu d'après-rasage, c'est tout…. »

Je ricane:

« C'est pour Sue? »

« Bella…. »

« Oh ça va papa! Je n'ai pas 6 ans! Je vois ce qui est sous mon nez tu sais! Et puis, ça me fait plaisir! J'aime beaucoup Sue et j'adore Leah et Seth! »

Il ne répond pas mais il sourit.

Pendant le trajet je reçois un coup de fil d'Alice. Elle m'appelle presque tous les jours, et je lui envoie des textos et l'appelle moi aussi de temps en temps.

« Hey Bella! Tu vas bien? »

« Oui je vais manger à la Push chez la copine de mon père! »

Charlie tente de m'arracher le téléphone mais je lutte sauvagement et l'emporte. Alice comprend aussi sec:

« Ah, vous allez chez Sue? C'est cool pour ton père! Tu devrais te trouver un amoureux toi aussi Bella! »

« Un de ces jours, promis! »

« Y'a personne qui te plait? »

« Mmmmmhhh… »

« Je comprends, tu peux pas parler! »

« Ouaip! »

« On en reparle demain au Lycée! »

Je pense: compte là-dessus…Mais je réponds gentiment:

« Ok, miss, à demain! »

On se gare devant chez Sue et je me précipite à l'intérieur, ça sent boooon !

Seth est là, assis dans le petit salon et je m'installe à côté de lui.

Il regarde un match de baseball mais me propose gentiment un autre programme.

Je décline. Je tends l'oreille vers la cuisine ou se trouvent mon père et Sue.

Aucun bruit n'en provient.

Je me penche vers Seth:

« Seth, tu viens on va voir ce qui se passe dans la cuisine? »

Il me regarde:

« Tu sais, je crois qu'li y a un truc entre eux! »

Je ricane:

« Nooon? Tu crois? »

Il me sourit et on va jusqu'à la porte sans bruits.

On risque un œil et évidement Charlie et Sue sont en train de s'embrasser.

Seth et moi on commence à avoir une vraie complicité frère/sœur parce que sans même l'avoir prévu on entre dans la cuisine et Seth s'exclame:

« M'man! Quand est-ce qu'on mange? »

Mon père et Sue bondissent en l'air et se séparent. Charlie est rouge vif.

Sue nous regarde et sourit en nous voyant rire:

« J'ai fait du poisson frit et de la purée! Mettez la table! »

Nous nous exécutons en nous chamaillant.

Leah et Jacob arrivent avec Billy 10 minutes après et le repas est joyeux, comme toujours.

Sur le chemin du retour, j'interroge mon père:

« On va vivre avec Sue, Leah et Seth un de ces jours, non? »

Il se gratte le crane:

« Je pense. Ca te dérangerait? »

« Bien sur que non! J'aime être avec eux, et j'ai envie de te voir heureux! »

Il bougonne dans sa moustache et prise d'une impulsion je lui dis:

« P'pa…J'ai quelqu'un moi aussi! »

Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réaction, sinon j'aurais attendu qu'on soit ailleurs que dans une voiture!

Il pousse un cri à mi-chemin entre le râle du puma à l'agonie et le hurlement du chacal blessé à la mort, le tout ressemblant à s'y méprendre à la plainte du père découvrant que sa petite fille est une jeune fille:

« QUI? C'est qui? Je le connais forcément! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, hein? Il profite de toi, c'est ça hein? »

« PAPA! REGARDE LA ROUTE! Je ne peux pas t'en parler pour le moment, il n'y a encore rien, juste de l'attirance! »

« C'EST QUI? »

« Je te le dirai pas! »

Il se gare dans un crissement de pneus inquiétant:

On entre dans la maison et j'ai droit à LA mise en garde paternelle:

« Bella…Je sais ce que tu vas me dire: il n'est pas comme les autres, il est gentil, il est doux et tout ça! Mais JE suis un homme et je sais que certains sont très forts pour embobiner les filles! Mais crois moi ce qu'il veut c'est…Abuser de toi! De ta jeunesse et »

« Papa, arrête! Tu es ridicule! J'ai 17 ans et je sais de quoi il retourne! Et MOI aussi mes hormones sont chatouilleuses! C'est pas réservé aux hommes! »

Il devient blême:

« Mais »

« Papa, stop! Je prends la pilule et maman est au courant, ok? »

« Hein? Mais »

« Pas de mais qui tienne! Bonne nuit! »

Je grimpe les escaliers en courant et je me précipite dans la salle de bains, ou je prends une longue douche, me lave les cheveux et mes lime les ongles, puis je me brosse les dents, je me démêle loooonguement les cheveux. Et pour en finir je me passe de la crème sur tout le corps.

Ca laisse à mon père le temps de se calmer!

Je me mets en pyjama et je m'allonge sur mon lit avec ma leçon d'histoire que je potasse pendant une demi-heure.

Puis je m'étire et je règle mon réveil.

Il est prêt de 23H00 mais je ne suis pas spécialement fatiguée.

Un peu trop énervée, en fait.

Je m'empare du journal du Lycée et je lis l'article sur la contraception masculine écrit par Edward.

Je le trouve très intéressant et détaillé. Edward s'est bien documenté et on sent qu'il est pour le concept.

Puis, en souriant, je décide de lire mon annonce, pour rire un peu.

Je ne la trouve pas.

Je m'assois dans mon lit et relis la dizaine d'annonces de l'avant dernière page.

Je lis en avant et en arrière, sans la trouver.

Je ne comprends pas.

Je me prends la tête entre les mains et regarde une dernière fois.

Elle n'y est pas.

Je suis en nage, je halète.

Je ferme les yeux et j'essaye de réguler mon stress pour réfléchir efficacement.

Mon annonce n'est PAS parue dans le journal du Lycée.

Pourtant, mon admirateur anonyme y a répondu. Donc il l'a lue.

J'ai donné le brouillon de mon annonce à Eric.

Donc…

Eric.

Mon admirateur anonyme est Eric.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit lui, Eric est gentil mais assez tête en l'air et volage. Je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé en amoureux transi…Et pourtant…Les preuves sont là. C'est lui.

Eric.

Je m'empare de mon téléphone.

_**Ndla: l'auteure de cette fic rappelle, à toutes fins utiles, que si vous l'achevez, elle ne pourra pas écrire la suite. Pensez-y avant de décider de lui faire la peau! ^^**_


	8. révélation

_**Bella PDV**_

Mes doigts tremblent tellement que j'ai du mal à sélectionner le nom d'Eric dans mon annuaire.

Je le trouve pas, d'ailleurs.

Ah, oui, il est enregistré à « Yorkie »!

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Il ne colle tellement pas à mon Roméo…

Je crois que je n'ai pas envie que ce soit lui. J'adore Yorkie, mais…Pas comme ça!

Il décroche à la 4° sonnerie:

« Bella? T'es malade? Je dormais moi! »

« Eric…Mon annonce n'est pas parue dans le journal! »

« Quoi? »

« Je te dis que mon annonce, celle que je t'ai donnée en main propre n'est pas parue dans le journal du Lycée! »

« Hein? Ah ben, désolé! Elle paraitra la semaine prochaine, promis juré, maintenant je voudrais dormir, OK? »

Ca ne peut pas être lui! Il ne réagirait pas comme ça!

« YORKIE! Mon annonce n'est pas parue mais quelqu'un y a répondu! Tu peux m'expliquer ça? »

« T'énerves pas Bell's! Je sais pas moi, je l'ai filée à Cullen pour qu'il l'insère dans les annonces du prochain numéro, j'en sais pas plus moi! Vois avec lui! »

Je bugge.

« Cullen, comme Edward Cullen? »

« Ben ouais, Alice ne travaille pas à la rédac avec moi malheureusement! »

« Ok…Désolée de t'avoir dérangé, bonne nuit! »

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et je raccroche.

Edward.

Ce serait Edward?

Bizarrement, je suis plus encline à y croire qu'à Yorkie.

Je regarde mon téléphone et je compose le numéro d'Alice.

Elle répond aussitôt:

« Bella? Tu ne dors pas? »

« Non. Tu peux me passer ton frère? »

« Oh…Tu…Comment tu sais? »

« Alors c'est bien lui les lettres anonymes! »

« Oui »

« Tu étais au courant? Vous vous êtes bien foutus de ma gueule tous! Moi qui croyais que tu étais mon amie! »

« Mais Bella »

Je raccroche, furieuse et malheureuse et je retourne mon malheureux téléphone et en arrache la batterie, plus la carte SIM pour faire bonne mesure.

D'en bas, j'entends le brouhaha caractéristique d'un match de foot.

Mon père n'a pas bronché, il n'a donc rien entendu.

Je pleure, sans rien pouvoir contrôler.

Edward.

Amoureux de moi? Tu veux rire…J'y ai cru un instant. Pire : j'ai eu envie d'y croire…

Et Alice savait. Donc Jasper aussi, et sans doute Rose et Emmett.

Peut-être d'autres…

Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça? Ils ont passé l'âge des moqueries, non?

Mais si Edward était vraiment amoureux de moi, il n'aurait pas mit sa famille au courant?

Surtout Alice!

Je me recroqueville dans mon lit et laisse libre cours à mon chagrin.

J'y ai cru! Et je veux y croire encore, sauf que je ne sais pas si je peux…

Je pleure encore et encore, le cœur en miettes.

Hors de question d'aller au Lycée demain. Je veux voir comment Edward va se comporter s'il ne me voit pas demain. C'est à lui de faire le premier pas, non?

J'entends mon père monter et se coucher.

J'enfouis mon visage dans l'oreiller et je continue à pleurer, incapable de m'arrêter.

Je crois que c'est toute la tension nerveuse de ces derniers temps qui sort enfin.

Je m'endors en pleurant.

Je suis réveillée par des coups à ma fenêtre.

Je grogne et me retourne.

D'habitude la pluie ne fait pas ce genre de bruit…Il doit tomber des cordes…

Mais j'entends à nouveau le bruit, puis mon prénom.

Je sors le nez de ma couette et je regarde le réveil.

2h38.

Putain…

Je m'assois dans mon lit, attentive.

Ca recommence:

« Pssst! Bella! »

Je me lève et me dirige vers la fenêtre, dont je tire les rideaux vivement.

Je dois rêver encore, c'est pas possible.

Parce que devant moi, en équilibre plutôt instable sur la grosse branche du séquoia qui pousse devant ma fenêtre, il y a Edward.

Il a l'air plutôt frigorifié et surtout il affiche un air désespéré que je ne lui avais encore jamais vu.

Je reste plantée devant ma fenêtre, tellement étonnée (et endormie!) que je ne sais que faire.

Il tape encore à la vitre:

« Bella ouvre moi je t'en prie! »

Je soulève légèrement la fenêtre et me penche pour lui parler, il fait de même:

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu sais quelle heure il est? »

« Tu réponds pas à ton téléphone et je devenais fou! Je veux juste te parler! Je t'en prie Bella! »

« Tu t'es pas assez moqué de moi? »

Mais le cœur n'y est pas.

Sa présence à ma fenêtre en pleine nuit alors qu'il pèle la mort, ça veut bien dire quelque chose, non?

Il gémit:

« Je ne me moque pas de toi ma puce! On peut parler? »

J'entends mon père se retourner dans son lit en grognant et je me fige:

« Edward on en parlera demain! On va réveiller mon père! »

« Mais »

J'entends mon père appeler:

« Bella? Tu parles à quelqu'un? »

Je me redresse d'un bond et ouvre la bouche pour dire à mon père de ne pas s'inquiéter, que c'est l'ordi ou un truc comme ça, mais du coup je lâche ma fenêtre.

Qui ne tient pas toute seule.

Elle retombe brusquement.

Sur les doigts d'Edward qui, forcément, ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

Il crie de douleur et bascule.

Et tombe.

De plus de 3m de hauteur!

Je crie et mon père ouvre la porte brusquement.

J'ouvre ma fenêtre et hurle:

« EDWARD! Ca va? »

Il me répond d'une voix étouffée :

« Je suis vivant… »

Mon père n'y comprend rien:

« Bella? Mais qu'Est-ce qui se passe? »

« Papa c'est Edward, il est tombé! Il a du se faire mal! »

« Tombé? Mais d'où? »

« De la branche là! »

Mon père change de visage:

« Il essayait de rentrer ou de sortir? »

« Il venait juste me parler! »

Edward gémit de douleur et je pousse mon père pour me précipiter en bas.

Charlie me suit de prés.

J'ouvre la porte d'entrée et cours vers Edward.

Il grimace, étendu au sol.

Mon père est furieux, évidement:

« Edward Cullen! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »

« PAPA! Il a mal! Il est blessé, le reste on verra après! »

Edward s'est à moitié assis mais son visage reflète la souffrance.

Je me laisse tomber à genoux à ses côtés:

« Ou as-tu mal? »

« Ma cheville… »

« Laquelle? »

« La gauche »

Mon père soulève son jean. La cheville est déjà enflée, pour ce qu'on peut en voir dans la pénombre.

Charlie entre dans la maison et revient avec une serviette éponge et un bloc de glace qu'il applique sur la cheville d'Edward, puis il retourne téléphoner et je regarde Edward.

Malgré sa douleur, je le trouve beau…

Ma gorge se serre.

Lui…

C'est vraiment lui?

« C'est vraiment toi alors? »

Il hoche la tête, les yeux fermés.

« Jusqu'à quel point tu as été honnête? »

Il ouvre les yeux, surpris:

« Que veux-tu dire? »

Je secoue la tête, agacée:

« Hé bien, ta sœur est au courant, Jasper aussi…Et ton attitude ne me donne pas à penser que je te plais beaucoup en réalité, donc je me demande jusqu'ou va le coup fourré! C'est une manière de se foutre de moi, c'est ça? »

J'ai parlé avec plus de colère et de véhémence que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Edward me regarde et la tristesse se lit dans ses yeux.

Je baisse le regard et me mord la lèvre, honteuse.

« C'est bien parce que je me moque de toi que je suis là en ce moment même Bella… »

« Désolée »

« Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit »

« Quoi donc? »

« Que tu ne voudrais pas de moi »

Je voudrais bien lui répondre mais mon père arrive.

Il a les mâchoires serrées.

« Tes parents arrivent. Attends toi à avoir des gros, des très gros, d'énormes ennuis, jeune homme »

Il soupire.

« Je m'en fiche »

Mon père est désarçonné:

« Pardon? »

« Vous pouvez faire tout ce que vous voulez, foutez moi en taule même. Je m'en moque »

Les larmes me brulent les yeux.

Mon père me regarde, puis regarde Edward.

Il ne dit plus rien.

Je vais dans le salon et ramène la couverture qui se trouve sur le canapé pour en recouvrir Edward qui tremble de froid.

Nous attendons tous les trois en silence un moment. Je ne sais plus quoi penser.

Je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Je suis sous le charme de Roméo, c'est évident. Je dois encore faire le lien Roméo = Edward dans ma tête.

Je repense à l'attitude d'Edward, la façon dont il se comportait.

C'est vrai que le fait qu'il tente de résister à l'attirance est assez cohérent.

Nous sommes brusquement vivement éclairés par des phares de voiture.

Laquelle se gare juste à coté de nous.

En jaillissent les parents d'Edward.

Son père le regarde puis se concentre sur sa cheville.

Sa mère se penche sur lui:

« Edward, ça va? »

« Oui m'man »

Elle lui colle alors une claque, qui résonne sèchement.

Edward baisse la tête et moi aussi, mais j'ai le temps de voir l'air assez satisfait de mon père. Il devait avoir une sacré envie de gifler Edward lui-même…

Le docteur Cullen manipule la cheville de son fis, qui ne peut s'empêcher de gémir.

Il se relève, les sourcils froncés:

« Tu dois passer des radios, mais à mon avis c'est une entorse! »

Edward ne répond pas.

Mon père et le sien le soulèvent chacun d'un coté et l'installent à l'arrière de la voiture.

Je regarde Edward, sans parvenir à accrocher son regard.

Ils partent et je regarde la voiture s'éloigner. Mon cœur se brise et je fonds en larmes.

Mon père me prend par les épaules et me pousse dans la maison :

« ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! J'exige des explications! »

Alors je déballe tout.

Depuis le début.

Les lettres, l'amour de « Roméo », l'attitude d'Edward, nos discussions sur MSN, mes sentiments grandissants et ma découverte de ce soir.

Mon père bougonne de plus en plus.

Je finis mon récit en sanglots.

Mon père me tapote la tête et dépose devant moi un verre de lait et deux cookies.

Je bois avidement et le regarde droit dans les yeux:

« Je vais voir Edward. Maintenant »

« Pas dans cette tenue! »

Je m'aperçois alors que je suis revêtue de mon pyjama, qui consiste en une culotte de coton grise et un fin débardeur noir.

Je rougis comme une tomate.

« Je vais m'habiller »

« Bella, je t'accompagne, je dois parler à Edward de toutes façons »

J'enfile en toute hâte un jean, mes converses et un pull et me rue en bas.

Mon père a mit son uniforme…

Pauvre Edward.

Je trépigne dans la voiture.

Que vais-je dire à Edward?

Il n'y a personne dans le hall de l'hôpital, et on voit tout de suite Mme Cullen assise dans la salle d'attente.

Je baisse le regard mais elle est très gentille et se lève pour m'embrasser.

Mon père entre en vieil habitué dans la salle d'examen.

Mme Cullen me propose à boire:

« Tu veux un thé Bella, ou un soda? »

« Non merci »

Elle me prend par l'épaule:

« Tu n'es pas responsable de l'attitude d'Edward. Alice nous a expliqué, pour ce soir. »

Je ne dis rien.

J'ai encore envie de pleurer.

La porte s'ouvre presque immédiatement sur le docteur Cullen:

« Bella? Esmée? Vous pouvez entrer si vous voulez! »

Mme Cullen se précipite et je la suis de prés.

Edward est assis sur un brancard, son jean roulé au genou, et il a une attelle flambant neuve.

Il me regarde d'un air ravi et incrédule.

Je lui souris.

Mais ni lui ni moi n'osons parler.

Mon père fulmine visiblement mais se contient.

C'est Esmée qui lance l'attaque :

« Edward…Si je résume correctement, tu avais tellement envie de parler à Bella que tu as prit ta voiture au milieu de la nuit pour aller chez elle, grimper sur un arbre pour forcer la fenêtre et bien entendu en tomber et te blesser ? Tout cela à notre insu et malgré les supplications d'Alice qui t'avait prévenu que ça allait mal tourner ? »

« Euh, ben oui »

Dit Edward, sans me quitter du regard.

« Tu ne pouvais pas simplement lui téléphoner ? »

Demande le Docteur Cullen, agacé.

Je prends la parole :

« J'avais éteint mon portable… »

« Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain matin que tu la vois au Lycée ? »

Demande Esmée, furieuse.

« Non »

Répond Edward avec calme.

Mon père intervient,n'y tenant visiblement plus :

« Edward, tu sais ce que ça peut te couter d'envoyer des lettres anonymes ? Ca confine au harcèlement ! »

« Quoi ? Quelles lettres anonymes ? »

Demandent en chœur Esmée et Carlisle.

Je n'écoute pas les réponses de mon père. Visiblement, Edward non plus.

Je me suis doucement approchée jusqu'à lui et j'ai posé ma main sur le brancard, prés de sa jambe.

Il approche doucement sa main de la mienne et son petit doigt effleure le mien. Ses doigts sont enflés et rouges. Je me mords la lèvre. Je le sais bien pourtant, que cette fenêtre est cassée…

Je ne bouge pas, nous restons ainsi un moment, nos doigts l'un contre l'autre, la tête baissée, les explications des parents nous parviennent en simple bruit de fond.

Puis je m'enhardis et passe mon doigt sur le sien.

Il bouge doucement sa main et la retourne, paume en l'air. Le message est clair et je mets la mienne dessus.

Nos mains se nouent. La sienne est grande, chaude, rassurante.

Je ferme les yeux, l'émotion me tord le ventre. Tout à côté de moi, la respiration d'Edward est haletante. La mienne ne doit pas être meilleure…

Nous sursautons ensemble quand Carlisle invective son fils

« Ohé Edward ! Tu réponds s'il te plait ? »

Nos doigts se serrent plus fortement. Nos mains sont entrelacées et ça n'échappe pas à mon père qui gémit.

Esmée ricane.

Edward me regarde enfin dans les yeux tout en s'adressant à son père :

« Quoi donc ? »

« Je te demandais ce que tu allais faire si Bella porte plainte contre toi ? »

Je réponds sans même l'avoir décidé :

« Mais je ne vais pas porter plainte ! »

Les trois adultes se taisent. Même sans les regarder, je sais qu'ils fixent nos mains. Ca ne me dérange pas. Plus rien ne me dérange !

Mon père sort, après m'avoir dit :

« Bon, Bella, je t'attends dans le hall ! »

Explications en perspective…Mais ça ne m'atteint pas.

Esmée dit à Edward :

« Ne te crois pas sorti d'affaire si facilement jeune homme ! »

Mais elle s'approche pour embrasser Edward et je vois ses yeux briller de larmes. Elle me passe la main sur la joue et s'adresse à son mari :

« Je vais avancer la voiture »

Il hoche la tête et nous dit :

« Je vais finir les formalités de sortie… »

Ils sortent ensemble.

Nous voilà seuls, Edward et moi.

Je me sens un peu gênée, tout à coup, mais Edward prend les choses en main.

Sans lâcher ma main droite, il m'attire vers lui de l'autre main et bientôt nos corps se pressent l'un contre l'autre.

Je déglutis en sentant son souffle chaud contre ma mâchoire.

Je ferme les yeux comme si ma vie en dépendait mais quand je sens sa bouche contre ma joue je tourne légèrement la tête et nos lèvres se rencontrent.

Mon cœur bat si fort dans ma poitrine que je suis persuadée qu'il va en sortir…

Mais non. Il y a simplement nos bouches qui s'effleurent, se caressent.

Il accentue un peu la pression de ses lèvres sur les miennes et nos bouches s'entrouvrent instinctivement, nos langues se caressent doucement.

C'est presque irréel tant c'est bon…

Mais il cesse le baiser.

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux.

Ses yeux si verts, si purs…

J'en frissonne.

Mon Roméo...Non, mon Edward...

Il prend une grande inspiration :

« Bella…Je t'ai menti à propos de quelque chose »

_**Ndla :**_

_**Aie, aie, aie ! Arrêtez de taper ! ^^**_


	9. enfin

_**Ce chapitre est en retard, j'en suis désolée, je fais du mieux que je peux, je le jure !**_

_**Bella PDV**_

Il m'a menti ? Oh mais c'est pas vrai…J'étais bien, je commençais à me sentir en confiance et…Et voilà. Je me recule, je me sens mal, tout d'un coup.

La fatigue me fait tourner la tête.

Je ne peux retenir mes larmes qui coulent sur mes joues.

Je ne pourrai donc jamais faire confiance à Edward ?

Mais il me tend la main :

« Tu te souviens que je t'ai parlé de Tanya ? »

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

Ouais.

Je ne réponds pas mais il continue :

« Je t'ai dit que j'ai couché avec elle. Mais c'est pas vrai. Je voulais pas avoir l'air…Inexpérimenté. Mais c'est ce que je suis. Toi tu m'as dit la vérité. Je suis désolé »

Il baisse piteusement la tête.

C'est tout. Il n'y a que ça ? Personne pour s'être moqué de moi dans mon dos ? Pas de pari idiot ou autre ?

Je cligne des yeux :

« C'est ça le mensonge ? »

« Oui »

« Il n'y a rien d'autre ? »

Il fait signe que non.

Je me rapproche d'un pas.

Je pleure encore un peu, plus de fatigue à présent.

Edward m'attire contre lui doucement.

Il essuie mes larmes en me serrant contre lui.

Mon père entre dans la pièce, sans frapper.

Nous sursautons tous les deux et Edward me lâche instantanément.

Mon père rugit littéralement :

« TU LA FAIS PLEURER ? »

Immédiatement, Mme Cullen entre dans la pièce, l'air en colère.

Je renifle.

« Non, je suis juste fatiguée et sur les nerfs… »

« La faute à qui, on se le demande »

Bougonne mon père.

Le docteur Cullen entre à son tour et je m'éloigne un peu d'Edward, essuyant mes yeux avec ma manche.

Edward se lève et son père lui tend des béquilles flambant neuves.

On sort dans le hall et mon père me prend par le bras pour m'entrainer vers la voiture.

Je regarde Edward qui me fixe de ses yeux verts.

Je souris et mon père resserre sa main sur mon avant –bras.

Mais Mme Cullen sourit et je vois le père d'Edward se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

J'adresse un signe de la main à Edward et il me fait un clin d'œil.

Je monte dans la voiture en soupirant, Charlie s'installe au volant et je pressens un mauvais moment.

Je ne me trompe pas.

« Bella, je ne veux pas que tu sortes avec ce garçon ! »

Je prends une grande inspiration :

« Il s'appelle Edward et je sors avec qui je veux »

Ses mains se crispent sur le volant :

« Il est à moitié fou ! Et il te fait pleurer ! Il va te rendre malheureuse et »

Je fonds en larmes.

« Là c'est toi qui me fait pleurer ! »

Il ne répond pas mais quand on se gare devant la maison il me demande si je veux boire ou manger.

« J'ai juste soif »

Il nous sert un grand verre de jus de pomme chacun. Je l'avale rapidement.

« Bon, va te coucher, on verra demain ce qu'il convient de faire »

Mon père a prit son ton de sheriff et je ne réplique pas.

Je retire mon jean et mes converses et je me glisse dans mon lit, épuisée.

Il est plus de 4h00 du matin.

J'ai l'impression qu'il ne se passe que quelques secondes avant qu'on ne me secoue.

C'est Charlie.

« Allez Bella, debout ! Tu vas être en retard au Lycée sinon ! »

« Quelle heure il est ? »

« 7 heures et quart ! »

Je grogne. Veux pas me lever…

Mais la pensée de voir –peut-être- Edward au Lycée me réveille d'un coup.

Je bondis hors du lit et me rue vers mon bureau. Je remonte mon téléphone qui se met à biper comme le Titanic en détresse.

J'ai plus de 40 appels en absence et 23 SMS.

Tous d'Edward.

Ils sont du genre :

« Je pense à toi »

« J'ai hâte de te voir »

« Tu es la seule fille que j'ai jamais aimé et que j'aimerai jamais »

« Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras »

Etc., etc.

Je l'appelle.

Il décroche immédiatement :

« Bella ? Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, mais ça c'est à toi qu'il faut le demander ! »

« Ca va, ça tire un peu mais je survivrai » !

« Tu viens au Lycée ? »

« Bien sur, je veux te voir ! »

« Ok, je me prépare alors ! »

« Moi aussi ! »

« Désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu avant en fait j'avais démonté mon téléphone hier soir.. »

Il rit. Je me sens sourire toute seule comme une idiote. J'entends la voix de la mère d'Edward dans le téléphone, elle doit être entrée dans la chambre de son fils.

« On se voit tout de suite ma puce »

« Oui, à très vite ! »

Un regain d'énergie incroyable s'empare alors de moi.

J'ouvre mon armoire, en sort une fine paire de collants couleur chair, ma jupe noire, la seule que je possède et qui est assez courte, mais rien ne me fait peur, mon pull bleu marine et mes ballerines en cuir.

Je mets des sous vêtements assortis et m'habille à toute allure.

Dans la salle de bains je me débarbouille, puis je descends avaler quelques cuillers de céréales.

Mon père, attablé devant une tasse de café, regarde ma jupe de travers, mais ne dit rien.

Je remonte, me brosse les dents, me maquille et je me fais un chignon.

Je m'asperge de parfum et m'examine dans le miroir.

J'ai l'air fatiguée, bien sur, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute.

Je descends, mon sac en bandoulière sur mon épaule.

« J'y vais p'pa ! »

« ATTENDS UN PEU ! »

Je me fige. Et merde…

Je fais volte face.

Mon père a prit un air sévère :

« Bella…Je ne suis pas d'accord pour que tu sortes avec le petit Cullen ! »

Je soupire :

« Papa…Il s'appelle Edward, et je sors avec qui je veux ! Ca pourrait être pire, figure toi que Tyler Crowley me drague bien moins subtilement qu'Edward ! Alors si tu préfères que ce soit lui… »

Je sais que j'ai touché la corde sensible : cette année, mon père a déjà arrêté Tyler deux fois, une pour consommation de cannabis, l'autre pour conduite en état d'ivresse…

« Bela, tu es jeune, tu dois te consacrer à tes études ! »

« L'un est compatible avec l'autre tu sais ! »

« Je n'en suis pas sur et »

« Papa, je vais être en retard, on reparlera de tout ça ce soir, OK ? »

Je file dehors.

Et je reste la bouche ouverte.

La Volvo argentée d'Edward est là, sagement garée devant ma maison.

Je souris comme une bécasse en voyant Edward s'en extraire, assez laborieusement.

Il sourit lui aussi de toutes ses dents. Je me précipite sur lui et il me réceptionne en vacillant un peu.

Nos bouches se trouvent toutes seules, comme si elles vivaient leur vie propre…Etonnant mais agréable…

Nos langues tournent l'une autour de l'autre et ses bras enserrent ma taille tandis que mes mains s'agrippent à sa nuque.

On serait tous seuls au monde si Charlie, avec le tact qui l'anime, ne venait pas tapoter mon épaule :

« BELLA ! Tu vas être en retard au Lycée, et toi aussi là… »

Nous nous séparons, aussi rouge l'un que l'autre.

Edward remonte en voiture et je m'apprête à monter côté passager mais mon père ne l'entend pas de cette oreille.

« Prends ta camionnette Bella ! «

« Papa…Arrête un peu ! »

Il me fixe, et l'air perdu dans ses yeux me fait baisser la tête.

Prise d'une impulsion je m'approche de lui et lui plante un baiser sur la joue :

« Ne t'en fais pas, tu seras toujours le premier homme de ma vie ! »

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir je monte dans la voiture d'Edward et il démarre.

A peine l'angle de la rue tourné, j'éclate de rire.

C'est nerveux, bien entendu, mais Edward a l'air assez traumatisé.

« Ton père me déteste.. »

« Tu es observateur dis donc ! Mais ça lui passera, il n'a pas le choix de toutes façons ! »

« Je sais pas trop… »

Ce n'est que quand on se gare devant le Lycée que je réalise que personne, hormis Alice, jasper et Rose ne sont au courant, pour Edward et moi…

Je sors, le regard fixé sur mes ballerines.

Edward s'extrait en clopinant et s'appuie sur ses béquilles, du coup on ne peut pas se donner la main.

Je marche près de lui mais pas trop prés quand même… Je ne sais pas me positionner, en fait…

Jasper et Alice sont à leur place habituelle du matin : appuyés contre le 3° pilier de la cour, en train de se bécoter…

Alice, bien que soudée à Jasper et en train de l'embrasser furieusement, nous aperçoit et repousse son petit ami en criant de joie.

Elle se précipite sur nous, suivie par Jazz et aussi par Rosalie, brusquement surgie de nulle part.

« Je suis ravie pour vous ! Enfin ! Félicitations ! »

Alice m'embrasse, puis elle se jette au coup de son frère, qui, instable sur ses béquilles, vacille quelque peu. Instinctivement, je le retiens.

Jasper et Rosalie ont aussi l'air très content et nous félicitent chaleureusement.

Je regarde discrètement ma main gauche et je suis rassurée : non, nous ne nous sommes pas mariés pendant que je ne faisais pas attention…Parce que l'attitude des Hale + 1 (1, c'est Alice !) laisse entendre le contraire…

Il reste encore 10 minutes avant le début des cours et j'espère sincèrement qu'ils vont passer à un autre sujet de conversation qu'Edward et moi…

Mais Edward se dirige vers un des bancs.

« Tu viens ma puce ? »

Ca fait très bizarre dans ma poitrine quand il me dit des petits mots tendres comme ça…

Et surtout ça me fait sourire sans que je puisse m'en empêcher. Je dois avoir un air totalement idiot. Ceci dit, Edward aussi sourit de toutes ses dents et il n'a pas l'air bête. Mais bon, c'est Edward…

Il s'installe sur le banc et je m'assois à ses côtés. Et c'est sans doute idiot mais je ne m'y attends pas parce qu'on est à l'école mais il se penche sur moi et m'embrasse.

Et le temps suspend son vol…C'est un cliché mais c'est si VRAI !

Le baiser est tout ce qui compte. Le reste je ne m'en aperçois même plus !

Ses lèvres sont douces et chaudes et la caresse de sa langue contre la mienne fait crisper mon ventre d'anticipation…C'est…..Bon ! Merveilleusement bon !

Sa main droite caresse mon dos, la gauche n'est pas en reste : de son index il va de mon oreille à ma mâchoire…Argh ! Je me meurs…

On ne cesserait sans doute jamais ce baiser mais on est interrompus par une grosse voix et je sens qu'on tape l'épaule d'Edward.

« Hé ! J'ai du mal à y croire ! »

On relève la tête pour découvrir Ben, qui rigole en nous regardant.

Edward répond le premier :

« Hé oui ! C'est bien nous ! »

Je regard un peu autour de moi. Juste à côté de Ben, il y a bien sur Angela, qui sourit de toutes ses dents et un peu plus loin, il y a Jessica et Lauren, qui ont l'air abasourdies.

Je tire Edward par la manche :

« Il faut y aller, ça va sonner ! »

On remonte le couloir ensemble et je crois que je n'ai jamais été regardée par autant de monde…

Mais comme Edward est à côté de moi, ça va.

On doit se séparer : il va en maths et moi en littérature. Il m'embrasse devant ma salle et je suis partagée entre l'euphorie et la gêne.

Je m'assois à ma table, et mon téléphone vibre.

« Tu sors vraiment avec Cullen ? Ouaaaah ! »

C'est Jessica.

Le premier choc passé elle doit être ravie : elle avait peur que je lui pique Mike. Je réponds vite fait.

« Oui, en effet ! »

Je reçois d'autres messages. Un peu trop pour que ça soit gérable !

Je réponds juste à celui d'Edward :

« Je pense à toi, tu me manques terriblement, Roméo »

« Je pense à toi aussi, attention à ta cheville, Juliette »

Mais le prof me regarde de travers alors je mets mon téléphone au fond de mon sac.

Je me concentre de mon mieux sur le cours.

Mais c'est un peu peine perdue…

Je sors enfin de la salle et jamais je n'ai couru aussi vite vers un cours. Mais il faut dire que…C'est le cours de biologie et j'y retrouve Edward.

Le pauvre a mal aux mains à cause des béquilles mais ça ne nous empêche pas de nous jeter l'un sur l'autre et de nous embrasser avidement.

D'ailleurs, on ne cesse notre baiser que quand le prof nous informe d'un ton agacé que le cours commence…

On s'installe à notre paillasse commune, collés l'un à l'autre.

Le début du cours consiste en un diaporama que nous regardons en nous tenant la main…

C'est quand même super chouette d'être en couple. La salle de biologie m'en semble transformée…

A la fin de l'heure Edward crapahute en béquilles en grognant de douleur et je regarde mon téléphone. Au milieu de nombreux messages effarés ou enthousiastes, j'en trouve un de Jacob :

« TU SORS AVEC CULLEN ? J'Y CROIRAI QUE QUAND JE LE VERRAI ! »

J'en ricane toute seule.

Et un de ma mère :

« Ton père m'a téléphoné pour me dire que tu sors avec un demi fou qui te harcèle depuis des semaines, et qu'il ne te reconnait pas. J'attends ta version des faits ! »

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Papa…

Les deux dernières heures de cours de la matinée me semblent…Très longues. Trop longues.

On a prévu de se retrouver à la cafétéria mais en fait Edward m'attend devant ma salle de cours à midi.

Un air mutin sur le visage.

De sa voix enjôleuse il commence :

« Bella…J'ai vraiment trop mal à la cheville et aux mains. J'ai appelé mon père qui m'a dit de rentrer chez moi pour me reposer… »

Je suis terriblement déçue mais je le cache de mon mieux. J'espère juste qu'il ne voit pas les larmes dans mes yeux.

« Je comprends, tu es blessé…Tu dois te soigner ! »

Il me sourit et se rapproche de moi pour me murmurer à l'oreille, provocant un décharge électrique tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale :

« C'est que je vais avoir besoin d'une infirmière... »

Voilà. Ca y est. Je souris encore comme une imbécile heureuse. Impossible de m'en empêcher… »

« Mais j'ai cours, et mon père sera furieux si je rate ! »

« Il ne le sera pas si tu t'y prends bien… »

J'hésite à peine une demi-seconde…

_**Ndla : Edward a la cheville gauche dans une atelle mais comme la plupart des américains il conduit une voiture automatique, il a donc l'accélérateur à droite , le frein au milieu et pas de pédale d'embrayage, il peut donc tout à fait conduire !**_

_**Le prochain chapitre contiendra un petit lemon et celui d'après, le dernier, un lemon…**_


	10. la main dans le sac

_**Voilà le chapitre du jour ! Je me suis fait plaisir pour la description de la maison, c'est un peu mon fantasme cette villa !^^**_

_**Bella PDV**_

On ne devrait pas.

C'est une certitude. Ca va sans doute assez mal se finir. Je vois d'ici la tête de mon père s'il apprend que j'ai séché les cours pour aller passer l'après-midi seule avec mon petit ami.

Mon petit ami…Wouahouh ! Mon cœur en tressaute dans ma poitrine.

En fait je sais qu'il ne faudrait pas mais je m'en moque.

Tout ce qui compte en ce moment c'est lui et moi.

Il conduit bien, mais plutôt vite.

Je regarde le paysage défiler autour de moi, comme si je ne le connaissais pas alors que je connais par cœur cette portion de route puisqu'on l'emprunte pour aller à la Push.

Edward chantonne avec la chanson qui passe à la radio. Il me sourit et je lui rends son sourire, le cœur battant.

On tourne à droite, un chemin de terre que j'ai déjà vu en passant par là mais j'ignorais qu'il menait à la maison des Cullen.

Enfin, maison…Immense villa plutôt…

J'en reste bouche bée.

C'est une splendide maison de bois, avec d'immenses baies vitrées.

Il y a des rosiers, des arbres, une grande terrasse en bois qui fait visiblement le tour de la maison et j'aperçois le bout d'une piscine.

Edward ne regarde pas autour de lui. Il me fixe.

Je me rends alors compte qu'il a ouvert la porte d'entrée et je me hâte vers lui.

Il sourit de ma réaction émerveillée.

« Vous avez une maison incroyable Edward ! »

« C'est l'œuvre de ma mère »

Répond-t-il, et je sens sa fierté pour elle dans sa voix.

L'intérieur de la maison est à la hauteur de l'extérieur…

Nous sommes dans une pièce immense, qui se divise en plusieurs espaces par des marches .Il y a un très grand salon avec une cheminée, un écran de cinéma au mur, des canapés, des fauteuils...Sur la droite il y a une cuisine d'acier et de bois, avec un ilôt central comme j'en rêve…Sur la gauche, avant l'escalier à révolution en bois, il y a une estrade avec un piano.

Le piano…

Je regarde Edward.

Il me sourit.

Je dois avoir l'air totalement ébahie, mais en réalité…Je le suis !

A gauche de la porte d'entrée il y a même une fontaine intérieure et je résiste difficilement à l'envie de tremper les doigts dedans…

Edward s'approche de moi et me serre contre lui.

Je me laisse aller contre son torse mais pas trop : il est en équilibre instable, sur une jambe.

On échange un baiser un peu timide.

« On mange un petit truc ? »

Pour toute réponse mon ventre gargouille.

Nous éclatons de rire tous les deux.

On se dirige main dans la main vers la cuisine et j'admire la fonctionnalité.

Edward est plus pragmatique : il ouvre le congélateur et en ressort une pizza royale, qu'il enfourne dans le four.

Je propose mes services :

« Je peux faire une salade pour aller avec la pizza si tu veux ! »

Il sourit :

« Oh oui ! Bonne idée ! »

Il m'ouvre le frigo et je sors une laitue et des tomates.

On joue un peu au couple : il lave les légumes avec moi, mais je fais la vinaigrette seule et je coupe les tomates sans même me blesser !

On discute tout en préparant le repas, un peu gênés, quand même…

La salade est bonne, la pizza aussi.

Edward me complimente et finit les tomates à même le saladier.

On se regarde quand on a terminé.

Edward, un peu rouge, quand même, me propose :

« Si tu veux on peux manger le dessert dans ma chambre… »

« Euh oui… »

Il me sourit, s'empare d'un gros pot de glace et d'un paquet de cookies et me prend par la main.

Il arrive à s'appuyer sur son pied gauche, à présent, mais c'est visiblement douloureux. Alors je prends d'autorité la glace et les biscuits.

On monte les escaliers.

La montée des escaliers et pleine de photos, je n'ai pas le temps de les détailler mais je vois quand même quelques portraits d'Edward enfant qu'il me faudra voir de plus prés quand je pourrai !

Il y a une passerelle qui traverse la pièce principale au dessous de nous, et un couloir part sur la gauche un autre à droite.

On prend la passerelle et on longe un couloir.

Certaine portes sont ouvertes et je distingue au passage la chambre d'Alice.

Edward m'explique :

« Cette partie de la maison est la notre, à Emmett, Alice et moi Il y a deux salles de bains, une salle de jeux, une salle TV et un bureau/bibliothèque. Nos chambres aussi bien sur et un salon pour nous trois. »

J'en reste muette.

J'ai l'impression d'être entrée dans un rêve !

Edward ouvre la dernière porte au fond du couloir.

Je rentre dans son univers.

C'est une très grande pièce qui donne sur la façade est de la maison.

Trois des murs sont totalement recouverts d'étagères foisonnant de livres, DVD, CD, journaux, vieux disques, etc.

Il y a aussi un ordinateur, une chaine hi fi et des hauts parleurs énormes.

Le dernier mur et une façade de verre, qui donne sur le jardin et la forêt.

Mais on est suffisamment en hauteur pour apercevoir le paysage très loin, jusqu'à la mer…

Contre la paroi de verre, il y a le lit d'Edward qui me semble tout à coup assez imposant.

C'est une vraie chambre de mec. Pas vraiment de bibelots, à part un bouddha qui doit valoir une fortune sur une des étagères et une collection de petites voitures de roadsters. Des photos de sa famille, quelques posters de foot, une grande affiche du film « the artist » _**(ndla : cocorico !).**_

Mais il y a un désordre assez prononcé. Des vêtements sur le lit et par terre, des chaussures devant le placard, un tas de BD au pied du lit.

Et son bureau est couvert de livres de cours et de feuilles.

Edward, sautillant, se repend en excuses et ramasse les vêtements et les chaussures et les balance dans le placard dont il referme en force la porte _**(ndla : méthode de ma fille…)**_

Je souris. J'aime sa chambre, on y sent la vie !

J'aperçois une guitare à côté de la tête de lit et je m'approche pour mieux la voir. En relevant la tête je reste stupéfaite.

Il y a ma photo, celle prise pour l'agenda de l'école, épinglée juste à côté de l'oreiller d'Edward.

J'en bégaye :

« Mais…Comment tu as eu ça ? »

Il est juste derrière moi et passe son bras autour de ma taille :

« Sur le site du Lycée, tout simplement. Je l'ai imprimée et voilà… »

Je me retourne et lui fais face, de très prés :

« Il y a longtemps qu'elle est là ? »

« Oui, depuis que tu es arrivée dans le bahut.. »

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Edward est rouge mais il est surtout content.

« Tu m'en veux Bella ? »

« Non, mais… »

En fait, je suis plutôt flattée…

« Mais quoi ? »

Il a l'air inquiet.

« Mais alors, tes parents savaient ? »

« Que je suis amoureux de toi ? Oh oui, ils le savaient, si Alice sait un truc, forcément les autres aussi. D'ailleurs, si tu veux mon avis c'était juste une question de temps avant qu'elle ne vienne directement te voir pour te dire qui est Roméo en vrai… »

Il a passé son bras autour de mes épaules et me caresse doucement la joue.

Je me ressaisis :

« On devrait manger la glace avant qu'elle ne fonde… »

« En effet… »

Il s'installe de son mieux sur son lit et j'hésite mais il tapote le matelas à côté de lui et je m'assois en tailleur, partagée entre la joie et un peu de gêne.

Il ouvre le pot de glace et le paquet de cookies.

Il me tend une cuiller et je la plonge dans la glace au chocolat.

C'est délicieux. Je gémis.

Puis je prends une autre cuiller, tandis qu'Edward trempe un cookie dans la glace.

C'est une bonne idée : je fais pareil.

C'est vraiment bon.

On se met de la glace partout sur les doigts et le visage et on commence à rire à et se détendre.

Edward m'attrape par la main et me regarde fixement :

« Attends tu as de la glace sur la joue… »

Il se penche vers moi et passe sa langue sur ma joue.

Je m'évanouis presque.

Nous cessons de rire.

Nos regards se sont happés.

Impossible de cesser de nous fixer. On se regarde droit dans les yeux, sans parler, sans même nous sourire.

Jamais je n'avais regardé quelqu'un avec une telle intensité.

C'est un moment magique, un moment à part.

La gêne est partie. Il n'y a plus que lui et moi.

Et finalement il tend la main et la pose sur ma joue.

Je passe la mienne dans ses cheveux.

Et nous nous approchons l'un de l'autre en même temps.

Nos lèvres se soudent pour un long baiser, qui a une saveur différente des fois précédentes.

C'est un baiser plus mur, plus à l'aise, plus exigeant aussi.

Le pot de glace-heureusement vide- roule à terre et le paquet de biscuits est repoussé au bord du lit.

Nous nous allongeons sur le côté, soudés l'un à l'autre, sans cesser de nous embrasser.

Je me donne toute entière au baiser, corps et âme, littéralement. C'est impressionnant parce que je ressens que c'est pareil pour Edward.

La manière dont il me tient, la façon dont sa main parcourt mon dos, la profondeur du baiser, tout cela ne ment pas.

On s'aime, c'est tout.

Rien d'autre à dire…

On est dans notre bulle, à présent, notre petite bulle, dans cette grande chambre au milieu de cette immense maison…

Et tout doucement les choses évoluent.

De façon totalement naturelle.

Edward se redresse un peu pour être plus confortable et peu à peu voilà qu'il se retrouve sur moi.

Il ne m'écrase pas, parce qu'il prend garde à ne pas le faire, mais il pèse malgré tout sur moi et c'est vraiment bon.

Très vite je sens son pénis dur contre ma cuisse, contre mon pubis. Mais ça ne me gêne pas du tout.

Ca m'est déjà arrivé avec Riley et j'étais terriblement mal à l'aise mais pas là.

Sans doute parce que j'ai grandi, muri, mais surtout parce que c'est Edward, le garçon que j'aime. Alors rien n'est sale ou effrayant.

C'est moi qui passe en premier mes mains sous son pull.

Je savais bien qu'il est mince et musclé mais ce que je sens sous mes doigts et quand même très agréable !

Il rompt doucement le baiser et s'agenouille pour retirer son pull et son tee shirt. J'ai chaud et j'en lèverai bien mon pull moi aussi mais dessous je ne porte que mon soutien gorge…

Edward me sourit, toujours à genoux au dessus de moi et il pose une main sur mon ventre, en dessous du pull.

Il cherche mon regard, et sans doute mon approbation. Je lui souris et il s'enhardit.

Sa main remonte doucement et il se penche, sa bouche se pose sur mon ventre et je couine telle une petite souris effrayée. Pourtant je n'ai pas peur, c'est juste très agréable. Les mains d'Edward remontent inexorablement, immédiatement suivies de sa bouche.

Ses lèvres explorent mon ventre, mon abdomen et ne stoppent que quand elles rencontrent mon soutien gorge.

Il se relève, gardant ses mains juste sous mes seins.

Son regard vert s'accroche au mien et je me rends compte en voyant sa poitrine se soulever rapidement que je suis moi-même haletante…

Il me demande dans un murmure :

« Je peux ? »

Pour toute réponse je commence à enlever mon pull moi-même mais il m'en empêche :

« Je veux le faire s'il te plait ! »

Mon pull s'accroche un peu à mes cheveux mais en aidant Edward me voici en soutien gorge dans ses bras.

Il a l'air d'un gamin découvrant un vélo au pied du sapin le matin de Noël…

Et il commente…

« Oh ils sont magnifiques ! Encore plus beaux que je n'imaginais ! »

Ah, parce qu'il les imaginait !

Je me sens rougir…

Mais il reprend le baiser tandis que ses mains s'emparent de mes seins en coupe.

Et là…Je perds pied. Parce que ses mains caressant mes seins me provoquent une brulure intense dans le bas ventre. Dans mon vagin pour être exacte…

Alors je soulève les hanches pour frotter mon pubis contre celui d'Edward, qui ressemble à un gros morceau de bois…

C'est bon, c'est délicieux mais ça produit un drôle d'effet sur Edward.

Il relâche ma bouche pour défaire mon soutien gorge. Je suis plutôt complètement d'accord avec ça.

Je suis à moitié nue devant lui.

Je me sens incroyablement belle devant son regard ébloui.

Il en balbutie tout en caressant ma poitrine et je suis de plus en plus fière.

Il prend un de mes mamelons dans sa bouche, titillant l'autre entre ses doigts et pour le coup je pousse un cri de plaisir et d'excitation.

On ne se contrôle plus vraiment je crois.

On se frotte l'un contre l'autre tout en s'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Je sens les mains d'Edward baisser ma jupe et mes collants et sans aucune pudeur je soulève les hanches pour l'aider à m'en débarrasser.

En quelques minutes je me retrouve en culotte dans ses bras. De mon côté, je déboutonne sa braguette. Il porte un boxer noir qui est déformé par son membre que je devine plutôt bien calibré.

J'ai l'impression qu'Edward est partout sur moi : sa bouche passe de mes seins à mes lèves, puis à mon cou, avant de couvrir mes cuisses de baisers. Je caresse son dos, ses épaules, ses cheveux.

Il prend ma main et la guide vers son érection que je caresse du bout des doigts d'abord puis je m'enhardis et prend son sexe à pleine main à travers le fin tissu du boxer. Pour le coup Edward cesse d'embrasser mes seins et se redresse en gémissant.

Il aventure ses doigts au bord de ma culotte puis y glisse un doigt impatient.

Je me cambre et cesse de le caresser quand il entreprend de baisser ma culotte. Je le laisse la baisser jusqu'à mes cuisses, mais pas plus bas.

« Stop, ça me gêne après ! »

Il n'insiste pas et se concentre sur ma toison il me caresse tout doucement mais je serre les cuisses, c'est instinctif.

Il glisse malgré tout son index entre mes petites lèvres et son regard vert fonce en me disant :

« Tu es toute mouillée…Tu en as très envie toi aussi »

Je secoue la tête :

« Oui mais…je ne suis pas prête ! Pas tout de suite ! »

Il ne répond pas mais son doigt remonte vers mon clitoris qu'il caresse en le frottant puis en tournant autour. Je crie, tant la sensation de brulure qu'il me procure est intense et divine.

Je le laisse faire, ma rendant à peine compte qu'il a baissé ma culotte totalement pour que j'ouvre plus les cuisses. C'est vraiment incroyablement bon…

Il guide à nouveau ma main vers son sexe et je me rends compte qu'il a baissé son caleçon.

Je caresse la peau douce et je donne un mouvement de frottement le long du frein, il réagit en grognant et son doigt appuie plus fort sur mon petit bourgeon de chair.

Nous gémissons et haletons tous les deux, en sueur, presque en transe. Et soudain il se penche en avant et je sens un liquide chaud sur mon ventre et sur ma main.

J'ouvre les yeux et je comprends qu'il a jouit.

Il a les yeux fermés et il respire très fort. Son visage est marqué par le plaisir, ses lèvres sont plus rouges, quand il ouvre les yeux il me sourit.

Je regarde ma main : il y a un jet de sperme dessus, comme sur mon ventre. Pourtant il a mit sa main à lui pour me protéger : il en a plein les doigts.

Je me sens contente et fière, et la chaleur dans mon vagin descend doucement.

Edward me dépose un bisou sur le nez :

« C'est encore meilleur que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer ma puce...Tu es formidable ! »

Je souris, malgré le sperme qui commence à couler sur ma main.

Edward file ors de la chambre et reviens une ou deux minutes plus tard, une serviette humide à la main. Il nettoie mon ventre et je me frotte la main.

Puis je remets ma culotte et mon pull et il me montre ou est la salle de bain.

« Tu veux notre salle de bain à Emmett et moi ou celle d'Alice ? »

« La tienne ! »

Il ouvre une porte.

Salle de bain…Ouais, je dirais plutôt palace moi !

Il y a deux vasques en marbre noir implantées dans du bois et une douche immense, qui fait sauna…

Je me lave les mains et regardant autour de moi.

Edward, toujours torse nu et la braguette ouverte mais le pénis rentré dans le boxer (quand même !) se positionne derrière moi et me caresse les fesses et les seins tandis que je me savonne les mains.

On retourne dans sa chambre en nous tenant par la main.

Edward est littéralement exalté.

Il me couvre de baisers et me murmure des mots d'amour.

On s'installe sur le lit. J'ai un peu froid alors on se met sous la couette.

Il reste 3 biscuits dans le paquet qu'on partage en riant.

Puis on s'allonge et on discute en faisant de longues pauses pour nous embrasser.

On fait comme une sorte de débriefing…

« Je ne pensais pas aller aussi loin tu sais. Je n'avais rien prévu ! »

« Moi non plus, mais c'était très chouette ! »

« Même quand tu as reçu mon, hum, enfin, sur tes doigts, ça t'a pas dégouttée ? »

« Non, pas du tout ! »

« Cool, on pourra recommencer alors ? »

« Oui ! »

« Et, euh, on a 17 ans, on pourra…Je veux dire…Je peux me procurer des préservatifs et le jour ou tu te sens prête, voilà quoi ! »

« Oui, mais on a le temps ! »

« Oui, bien sur…J'ai juste très envie de toi ! »

« Moi aussi mais rien ne presse ! »

Il approuve et se cale sur le dos, m'attirant contre son torse.

Il joue avec une mèche de mes cheveux, en silence. Nous sommes tous les deux fatigués.

Je sens assez vite sa poitrine se soulever à un rythme lent et paisible.

Je jette un œil : il dort comme un bébé !

Je regarde autour de moi et voit son réveil.

Il est 14h12. Je vais le laisser dormir un peu.

Je n'ai tellement pas envie de m'en aller…

Je m'endors sans m'en rendre compte.

Je suis réveillée en sursaut par des coups à la porte.

« Edward ? Tu es là ? EDWARD ! Tu sais ou est Bella ? »

Je secoue Edward :

« Edward réveille toi ! Ton père est là ! »

Et là la porte s'ouvre avec fracas. Mon père fait irruption, l'air fou de rage. Derrière lui, Carlisle le tient par le bras.


	11. rebellion

_**Ce chapitre est en retard. J'en suis désolée.**_

_**J'ai plusieurs « explications ».**_

_**La première c'est qu'un de nos chats est malade depuis le WE dernier, il a eu le coryza et on l'a soigné (visite vétérinaire et piqures d'antibiotiques). Il allait mieux (plus d'éternuements) mais était très fatigué. Là, il a disparu depuis 24 H 00. Nous l'avons cherché partout, demandé à tous les voisins, sans succès.**_

_**Nous sommes très inquiets, j'ai peur qu'il soit allé se cacher quelque part pour mourir, et ne pas savoir est difficile.**_

_**Mes enfants sont très affectés, inutile de le dire. Nous gardons encore un peu espoir.**_

_**Ensuite, je me sens assez mal depuis quelques temps parce qu'une auteure s'est très librement inspirée d'un de mes OS, qu'elle a remanié à sa sauce et elle en a fait une fic très sympa d'ailleurs. Inutile de parler de plagiat, elle s'est juste inspirée de mon idée de base mais…Ca me fait mal, j'aurais bien aimé un petit MP pour me dire qu'elle m'a lue et que ça lui a donné une idée. Là je me sens un peu manipulée.**_

_**Une autre auteure s'inspire aussi je pense de certaines de mes idées, et là, elle a utilisé le même prénom que moi pour un enfant du même couple que moi. Les coïncidences existent mais bon…Rien de grave, sauf qu'apparemment elle pense que ce prénom est son entière idée .Là encore rien de méchant, tout le monde s'inspire de ce qu'il vit, lit, voit, entend, moi la première. Mais parfois ça fait un peu beaucoup…**_

_**Je n'ai pas contacté ces deux auteures et ne le ferait pas, pour dire quoi? Il n'y a rien à leur reprocher, si ce n'est savoir reprit des idées sans doute pas trop mauvaises ;-)**_

_**Tout ceci pour expliquer une certaine démotivation.**_

_**Mais voici la première partie du chapitre, la suite dès que possible, merci de votre compréhension.**_

_**Prenez soin de vous!**_

_**Bella PDV**_

Je bondis hors du lit, affolée, sans me rendre compte que je ne porte que ma culotte et mon pull sans rien dessous (et vu le décolleté, ça se voit…)

Edward met pied à terre aussi, ne portant que son jean.

Mon père me prend par les épaules et me secoue comme un prunier :

« ISABELLA MARIE SWAN ! Tu as séché les cours pour coucher avec lui ? »

Il est rouge vif et parait prét à exploser.

Je hurle :

« On a pas couché ensemble ! »

Edward , visiblement autant sous le choc que moi, en rajoute une couche :

« C'est vrai on a rien fait ! »

Le père d'Edward essaye de calmer le mien mais en vain…

« VOUS AVEZ RIEN FAIT ? C'EST POUR CA QUE VOUS ETES ENSEMBLE DANS UN LIT A MOITIE NUS ! »

Edward regarde son père droit dans les yeux :

« Je te jure qu'on a pas couché ensemble ! Elle est vierge, tu peux vérifier si tu veux ! »

Je réagis vivement :

« Ah non alors ! »

Le docteur Cullen se met à rire :

« Ne t'en fais pas Bella ! Charlie, calmez vous, je suis sur qu'ils n'ont rien fait de mal ! »

Mon père le regarde d'un air mauvais et rugit littéralement :

« Rien fait de mal ? Ils ont séché les cours ! Jamais MA FILLE n'avait fait ça ! »

« PAPA ! »

Le père d'Edward prend un ton calme mais autoritaire :

« Edward avait l'autorisation de rentrer à la maison pour se reposer et je suis sur que Bella a une excellente raison de ne pas être allée en classe cet après-midi »

Du coup, 3 paires d'yeux se tournent vers moi.

Je me sens très seule, dans mon pull et ma petite culotte.

Je balbutie :

« Edward avait mal et je ne voulais pas le laisser seul… »

Edward me sourit et je me sens piquer un fard. Mon père me tend ma jupe et mes chaussures :

« Habille toi, on rentre à la maison ! »

Je prends mes vêtements, cherche mon soutien gorge du regard tandis qu'Edward enfile son tee shirt.

Carlisle intervient encore :

« Venez Charlie, on va laisser Bella se préparer tranquillement ! »

Ils sortent de la chambre avec Edward que son père tire par l'épaule.

Une fois seule je fouille partout et trouve mon soutien gorge dans le lit, ainsi que mes collants.

Je m'habille rapidement, prend mon sac de cours et descend.

Mon père a l'air un peu plus calme mais je sens que ce n'est pas le moment de me faire remarquer quand même…

Edward est assis sur le canapé, sa jambe blessée posée sur la table basse.

Le docteur Cullen est debout derrière le canapé, l'air finalement plus amusé qu'autre chose.

« On y va Bella »

Grogne mon père. Je regarde Edward et lui dis :

« A plus ! »

Il répond en souriant :

« A bientôt ! »

Je salue aussi son père et je sors avec le mien. Qui attend d'être dans la voiture pour me dire :

« Tu es punie. Pour longtemps ! »

Je suis furieuse mais je ne dis rien. Mon téléphone vibre et je regarde discrètement le message que je viens de recevoir, c'est d'Edward évidemment…

« Je t'aime, je ne regrette rien ! »

Je réponds rapidement :

« C'est pareil pour moi ! »

Mon père fulmine :

« Tu imagines ce que j'ai ressenti quand le Lycée m'a appelé pour me dire que tu étais absente de cours cet après-midi ? J'ai eu peur ? J'ai pensé à un accident, ou je ne sais quoi… Je suis allé au Lycée et j'ai interrogé le Proviseur, puis ton professeur de maths, puis Angela qui m'a dit de voir avec Alice Cullen ! Et celle-ci m'a dit que tu étais partie avec son frère ! Alors j'ai appelé Carlisle pour venir te récupérer ! Bon sang Bella ! Tu as pensé à quoi ? »

Je soupire. Retourner au Lycée va être facile, tiens…

« J'avais simplement envie de passer du temps avec mon petit ami »

Les mains de Charlie se crispent sur le volant.

« Ton petit ami ? Mais enfin Bella…Bon, on verra ça après. Pour l'heure, tu n'a plus le droit de sortir. Tu rentres directement après les cours et tu ne ressors qu'avec moi ou pour aller au Lycée, comprit ? »

Je ne réponds rien et appelle ma mère. Elle décroche, un peu surprise.

« Maman, j'ai un problème. J'ai un petit ami et Charlie essaye de m'empêcher de le voir ! »

_**Edward PDV**_

La porte claque et je sors mon portable pour envoyer un message à ma chérie tandis que mon père commence à arpenter le salon.

Il attaque :

« Edward, tu »

Je ne le laisse pas aller plus loin :

« STOP ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! Je sais que je suis puni pour deux semaines et je n'ai enfreint aucunes de mes restrictions ! Je ne suis allé nulle part en dehors du Lycée et de la maison et je t'ai prévenu que j'avais mal et c'est TOI qui m'as autorisé à rentrer à la maison et donc à rater les cours cet après-midi ! »

« Edward ! Je t'ai autorisé à rentrer te reposer pas à faire des galipettes avec Bella ! »

« Tu ne m'as pas interdit de venir avec Bella ! »

« Parce que tu ne m'as parlé d'elle ! Je n'aurais pas été d'accord et tu le sais ! »

« Mais merde à la fin ! Je suis A-MOU-REUX ! T'es pas content pour moi ? »

Il lève les bras en l'air et s'agite :

« BIEN SUR que je suis heureux pour toi ! Bella est adorable, je suis ravie que tu sois avec elle mais je comprends que du point de vue de son père tu as une mauvaise influence sur elle ! Tu lui as fait sécher les cours ! »

« Oh c'est pas si grave, c'était juste une fois, et c'est une excellente élève ! »

« Edward ! Ne recommence jamais ça parce que la prochaine fois je ne te couvrirai pas, c'est comprit ? »

Je lui souris :

« Tu vas me couvrir ? »

« Pour Charlie Swan c'est un peu tard, mais on va éviter de parler de ça à ta mère, elle se ferait trop de souci ! »

Je souris plus largement :

« Merci p'pa ! »

Ni lui ni moi ne sommes dupes. La punition de deux semaines c'est ma mère qui l'a fixée. Mon père a toujours été plus coulant.

Il s'assoit à côté de moi :

« Je peux pas vraiment t'en vouloir, parce que j'ai eu ton âge, et que je m'en souviens, mais tu as fais une bêtise en entrainant Bella avec toi.

« Ouais, je reconnais… »

« Ca valait le coup ? »

« Oui ! Mais je le redis, on a rien fait de mal, et elle est encore vierge ! »

« Oh allons Edward, tu me feras quand même pas croire que vous avez joué aux 7 familles ! »

Je me sens rougir. Mais je ne me dégonfle pas.

« Ca ne te regarde pas ! »

« Effectivement, j'ai tendance à penser que ta sexualité ne regarde que toi, et ,visiblement, Bella, mais je ne suis pas certain du tout que Charlie Swan partage mon avis… »

L'inquiétude me prend aux tripes.

« Tu penses qu'il va nous empêcher de nous voir ? »

« J'en ai bien peur ! »

Là, je prends ma décision d'un seul coup :

« Hé bien si il fait ça on se mariera ! Voilà ! Comme ça personne ne pourra plus nous empêcher de nous voir ! »

« Edward…Arrêtes avant de prendre feu…Et je te rappelle que pour se marier il fait être majeur ou avoir un accord parental et je ne pense franchement pas que vous aurez la bénédiction de Charlie ! »

« ALORS ON FERA UN BEBE ! »

Pour le coup, mon père pâlit.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Tu la verras ta Bella, on se débrouillera ! »

Je respire mieux et me laisse aller en arrière sur le canapé.

Mon père me regarde d'un air moins amusé :

« Dis donc, t'es vraiment amoureux… »

« Ouais »

Je me sens plutôt fier de le dire…

Alice rentre assez tôt.

Sans doute pour en savoir plus vu que je n'ai pas répondu à ses nombreux appels.

Bien entendu, Jasper est dans son sillage.

Alice parait excitée et Jasper amusé.

Ma sœur s' assois à côté de moi et je gémis.

« ALORS ? »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Ben , avec Bella ? »

« Secret d'état »

« EDWAAAAAARD ! »

« Tout va bien ! Et tu ne sauras rien de plus, crois moi !»

Elle souffle d'un air furieux et elle tourne le dos, s'approchant de son petit ami qui rit sous cape.

Ma mère arrive à ce moment là.

« Comment va ton pied Edward ? »

« Ca peut aller… »

« Tant mieux. J'ai prévu des raviolis pour ce soir ! »

« Cool ! Dis moi, m'man, je n'ai pas le droit de sortir mais est-ce que Bella a le droit de venir ? »

Elle me regard et je vois son regard s'adoucir, tandis que je lui fais mon regard de chat potté (une technique librement inspirée de celle d'Alice).

« Oui…Si son père est d'accord »

Aie…

_**Bella PDV**_

J'ai toujours été une jeune fille sage et obéissante. Mais là…Je ne sais, j'ai une force nouvelle en moi.

Ma mère a essayé de calmer le jeu.

Peine perdue.

Mon père est encore en colère.

Ca fait une semaine à présent qu'Edward et moi sommes punis. Je dois rentrer dès les cours terminés et je ne ressors plus. Je n'en peux plus…

Et j'ai eu deux heures de colle pour avoir séché les cours une après-midi.

Mais Edward est volontairement arrivé très en retard à un cours pour écoper lui aussi de deux heures de colle avec moi. C'est peut-être idiot mais je trouve ça super romantique.

Je sors du cours de maths en soupirant et je retrouve le sourire en voyant Edward et ses béquilles devant ma salle.

On se serre l'un contre l'autre. On se dirige tranquillement vers la salle ou on va passer deux heures de colle.

Comme il n'y a que 3 ou 4 élèves on peut s'asseoir tout prêt.

Je reçois des devoirs de maths et de physique chimie à faire.

Beurk.

Edward doit faire une dissertation en histoire.

Comme on est pas idiots, on échange nos devoirs.

Mon téléphone vibre.

Je regarde :

« Je t'aime ,j'ai envie de toi… »

Je me sens rougir et je regarde vers Edward qui fixe la feuille d'exercices mais son sourire en coin ne me trompe pas !

Je réponds :

« Moi aussi…T'as envie de quoi ? »

« de t'embrasser et de caresser tes seins pour commencer »

«et puis ?... »

« T'embrasser et t'enlever ton pull et ton soutif et embrasser et téter tes seins »

Je commence à avoir chaud…

« Quoi d'autre ? »

« Aller aussi loin que possible… »

Je me sens couler. Le désir me tord le ventre.

Je pianote à mon tour:

« Punis pour punis, on découche ce soir? »

Edward lit son texto et se tourne vers moi, ses yeux verts immensément ouverts.

Il chuchote:

« T'es sérieuse? »

« Oui! »

Un grand sourire éclaire alors son visage.

_**Ndla: Le dernier chapitre sera donc un lemon!**_


	12. CHAT RETROUVE!

ON A RETROUVE NOTRE CHAT!

Il va bien, apparement il a passé la journée à dormir on ne sait ou!

Merci de votre soutien!


	13. sexe

_**Charlie PDV**_

Je me demande ou on va passer la soirée.

Bella n'est pas contente, je le vois bien. Elle est punie, cependant, et ce n'est pas négociable. Je voudrais bien qu'elle rompe avec son Edward mais je me demande si le fait de ne pas avoir le droit de le voir ne renforce pas ses sentiments envers lui. Enfin, c'est-ce que me serine Sue, et j'en viens à penser qu'elle a peut-être raison.

Et Renée me dit pareil au téléphone, tous les jours…

Mais…C'est ma fille. Je veux dire, je suis son père alors bon sang l'homme de sa vie, c'est moi, non?

Non?

Jusqu'à présent tout se passait tellement bien!

J'étais fier et heureux de l'avoir avec moi.

Bella est une super gamine, en plus. J'en suis fier. Elle est intelligente, belle, adorable, jolie comme un cœur, bonne élève, calme, posée, douée, bonne cuisinière et elle a 17 ans.

Et ce n'est plus une petite fille.

Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire moi? Accepter qu'elle…fricote avec ce sale gamin qui ne la mérite pas un instant?

Et puis quoi encore?

Je suis le sheriff oui ou non?

Alors bon, voilà quoi, elle reste à la maison et puis c'est tout.

Avec moi.

Et puis tiens, allez, ce soir on va s'amuser un peu, on va aller faire un bowling avec Sue et Seth. Quand elle va le savoir ça va lui faire plaisir.

Et après je vais les inviter à manger au Burger King de Port Angeles.

Voilà!

Une bonne soirée en perspective, et je retrouverai enfin ma fille.

Elle est très intelligente elle va comprendre que j'agis dans son intérêt.

Quel bénéfice elle peut avoir à sortir avec Cullen, hein? Oui bon à part…Ca… J'en ai des frissons rien que d'y penser. Ma princesse innocente, aux mains de…De ce vampire! Ce monstre adolescent qui n'a qu'une idée en tête: coucher avec elle!

J'en ai parlé hier soir avec Sue et elle a éclaté de rire, en me disant que Bella en a au moins autant envie que lui. J'ai cru faire une crise cardiaque, et ça a fait encore plus rire Sue.

Il a corrompu mon bébé. Voilà. C'est tout.

Mais Bella va l'oublier, à force.

Elle a bien le temps d'avoir un petit ami.

Qu'elle finisse ses études d'abord. TOUTES ses études, pas seulement le Lycée, hein!

Je me sens ragaillardi par la perspective de la soirée et je me mets à siffloter au volant de ma voiture de patrouille.

Tout va s'arranger, c'est sur!

_Et voici Winnie l'Ourson(Winnie l'Ourson)_

_Tout petit tout doux tout rond et tout mignon_

_Winnie l'Ourson Winnie l'Ourson_

_Entouré de tous ses compagnons_

Bon sang! Je bondis, comme à chaque fois. Mon téléphone! De colère, quand je l'ai punie, Bella m'a changé la sonnerie de mon portable pour la chanson de Winnie l'ourson, et elle prétend ne pas savoir l'enlever. Seth dit ne pas savoir le faire non plus…Tu parles…

Je me gare sur le bas côté et m'empare de mon téléphone juste à temps.

« ALLO? »

« P'pa, c'est moi! »

« Ah ma chérie justement pour ce soir on va »

« Papa écoute moi bien. Je ne rentre pas ce soir. Edward et moi on va passer la nuit ensemble, dans un endroit secret. Tout va bien, je ne suis PAS en danger, je suis très contente et je rentre demain. Bonne soirée papa! »

Et elle raccroche.

Je…J'en reste comme deux ronds de flan.

Ma…MON BEBE!

BELLA!

Evidemment je la rappelle tout de suite:

_« Salut! T'es bien sur le portable de Bella, laisse un message! »_

Je raccroche et cherche le numéro de Carlisle dans mon répertoire.

Il est sur répondeur.

Je panique. Je sais que je panique.

Sue travaille, elle aussi, en ce moment.

Au même endroit que Carlisle d'ailleurs…

Renée. Voilà, je vais appeler Renée. Je…Oh mon Dieu…Mais c'est pas vrai, c'est pas possible…

MON BEBE! MA BELLA!

Elle …Je. OH NON!

« Renée? C'est moi! BELLA EST PARTIE! ELLE EST PARTIE AVEC L'AUTRE FOU! »

« Je suis au courant Charlie »

« Que? Hein ? PARDON? »

« Oui, Bella m'a appelée aussi. Je n'approuve pas ce qu'elle et Edward font mais avoue que tu l'as bien cherché »

« Tu es devenue folle? »

« Franchement , l'empêcher de voir son petit ami ça l'a mise en colère. Elle ne supporte pas que tu la traites ainsi, et je ne peux pas l'en blâmer. Mais bon, elle reviendra demain, pendant ce temps, réfléchis donc un peu… »

Et elle raccroche.

Je commence à en avoir assez qu'on me raccroche au nez aujourd'hui!

Je fais demi tour, met la sirène à plein régime et fonce vers l'hôpital.

Kate, à l'accueil, bondit en me voyant:

« Sheriff? Il y a une catastrophe? »

Je dois vraiment faire une sale tête…

« On peut dire ça comme ça! Je dois voir le Docteur Cullen de toute urgence! »

Elle se met à sourire. Bon sang TOUTE LA VILLE est au courant pour ma Bella et sa saleté de petit ami!

_Et voici Winnie l'Ourson(Winnie l'Ourson) _

_Tout petit tout doux tout rond et tout mignon_

_Winnie l'Ourson Winnie l'Ourson_

_Entouré de tous ses compagnons_

Je bondis sur mon téléphone, tandis que Kate me dévisage, ahurie.

« ALLO? »

« Sheriff, c'est Esmée. Je viens d'avoir Edward au téléphone »

« MOI JE VIENS D'AVOIR BELLA! »

« Bon, donc, vous êtes au courant. Je vous en prie, Charlie, gardez votre calme! »

« QUE JE GARDE MON CALME? ALORS QUE MA FILLE DECOUCHE? »

Je m'aperçois que Kate est penchée en avant et écoute avec ravissement.

Je gémis et me passe la main dans les cheveux.

« Ecoutez Charlie, ce qu'ils font n'est pas bien mais ils nous ont prévenus et j'ai toujours pensé que les empêcher de se voir était une erreur et »

« Ca vous va bien de dire ça, vous avez puni Edward aussi! »

« Nous avons puni Edward pour avoir quitté la maison en pleine nuit, pas pour l'après-midi qu'ils ont passée ensemble! »

« Je m'en fiche! Il est hors de question que ma fille passe la nuit dehors! »

On me tapote l'épaule.

C'est Carlisle, Sue à ses côtés.

Je raccroche, du coup.

Sue me prend par le bras mais je ne la regarde pas:

« CARLISLE! Votre fils a enlevé ma petite Bella! »

Carlisle et Sue éclatent de rire.

Sue ma frotte le dos:

« Voyons Charlie! Elle n'a pas du se débattre bien fort! »

Carlisle me parle calmement:

« Ecoutez Charlie, sincèrement je pense que Edward et Bella ont besoin de se voir. Bien sur le fait qu'ils découchent n'est pas une bonne idée mais vous auriez peut-être du y penser avant de les séparer complètement! »

« Mais ils se voient au Lycée! »

Sue me donne une tape sur la tête:

« Ce n'est pas suffisant voyons! Ils ont 17 ans, c'est un peu normal qu'ils aient envie de passer du temps ensemble! »

Je me mets à gémir. Mon bébé…Ma Bella!

Qu'est-ce que je peux faire? Visiblement, pas grand-chose…

_**Bella PDV**_

Je ne pense pas à la réaction de mon père après.

On verra bien. Et de toutes façons s'il me boucle dans ma chambre je m'enfuirai par la fenêtre. Na.

Edward se gare à l'arrière du motel.

On est après Port Angeles, et même si mon père nous cherche il va avoir du mal à nous trouver: la voiture n'est vraiment pas visible depuis la route, il faut chercher!

Je reste dans la voiture tandis qu'Edward va réserver une chambre, sa casquette de baseball sur la tête.

Il a retiré de l'argent au distributeur automatique à Port Angeles et ça m'embête un peu: il n'a pas voulu que je participe. On s'est aussi arrêté dans une pharmacie et il est allé tout seul acheter des préservatifs. J'en rougis rien que d'y repenser!

Revoilà Edward.

Il m'offre un grand sourire et je sors de la voiture, un peu gauchement.

Il me serre contre lui.

« Pour cette nuit je m'appelle Anthony Masen et toi Marie Fox! »

« Fox? Pourquoi Fox? »

Il rougit:

« Bah…A cause de Megan Fox! »

Je pousse un grognement:

« Bon sang! Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec cette dinde? »

« Ne t'en fais pas, elle ne t'arrive pas à la cheville! »

Mouais…

« Et pourquoi Anthony Masen? »

« Anthony est mon deuxième prénom et Masen le nom de jeune fille de ma grand-mère! »

On entre dans la chambre.

Je me racle la gorge, subitement gênée. Il est 19h30, en plus…C'est tôt!

Edward pose nos sacs de cours par terre à côté du lit et je vais faire pipi.

A la salle de bain il y a les classiques serviettes de toilettes et des produits d'hygiène, mais qui ne vont pas franchement convenir à ma tignasse!

Pas grave…

Je ressors et Edward est assis sur le lit.

Il me sourit:

« On va manger un truc? »

« Ouais! »

On reprend la voiture jusqu'à Sequim.

Il y a un petit centre commercial et on entre dans la galerie marchande, main dans la main.

On s'achète des frites, des hamburgers et du coca, qu'on déguste assis sur un banc, face à une boutique de vêtements pour enfant.

On mange en riant et en se chamaillant. Je lance une frite sur Edward et il me barbouille la joue de ketchup.

On se sourit mais brusquement nos regards deviennent plus graves et nos sourires se fanent.

Il se penche sur moi et sa bouche se pose sur mon menton. Sa langue vient lécher le ketchup qu'il vient de m'étaler…

Puis nos bouches se cherchent et se trouvent.

Notre baiser est bref, mais intense. Nos langues se tournent autour un instant et nos lèvres sont soudées.

Mais je romps le baiser: nous sommes en public et je suis embarrassée.

« Edward, ça te dérange pas si on rentre vite fait dans le supermarché, je voudrais acheter du shampoing, celui de 'hôtel… »

Il me sourit:

« Bien sur ma puce! »

On se rend directement au rayon hygiène et je prends mon shampoing à la fraise habituel.

Je regarde discrètement dans mon porte monnaie et heureusement j'ai assez pour acheter aussi du gel douche.

Je vois Edward prendre aussi plusieurs choses, je regarde de plus prés: lui aussi a prit du shampoing, du dentifrice et deux brosses à dents (c'est vrai que ce sera mieux que les brosses jetables du motel) et…du gel lubrifiant à la banane.

Je rougis comme une tomate et Edward rit doucement, mais gêné lui aussi.

On va payer et Edward m'arrache littéralement mes achats des mains pour les payer à ma place. Je voudrais râler mais, traitreusement, il m'embrasse voluptueusement et mes protestations se perdent dans le baiser.

On rentre au motel.

Je le regarde conduire. Je souris, parce que je me souviens à quel point le Edward Cullen des débuts m'énervait, et à quel point « Roméo » me plaisait. Et à présent...

Les deux ne font plus qu'un.

Mon Edward. Avec qui je vais passer la nuit parce que j'en ai envie, et lui aussi.

Parce qu'on est prêts.

Parce qu'on s'aime…

Edward se gare à nouveau tout prêt de notre chambre et je crois que c'est le moment le plus gênant!

Mais on le fait.

On sort en se tenant par la main et je suis émue en voyant que la main d'Edward tremble un peu tandis qu'il insère la clé dans la serrure.

Il est mignon comme tout!

Je me dirige tout droit vers la salle de bain et Edward veut me suivre mais je le repousse gentiment: je dois faire pipi!

Quand j'ai finit je souffle un bon coup et je ressors.

Nos achats sont au milieu du lit et je me sens rougir.

Edward a les yeux encore plus grands et plus brillants que d'habitude.

« On peut se laver ensemble? »

« Oui bien sur! »

C'est vrai quoi, on s'est déjà vu tout nus!

Je commence à gamberger: est-ce que je dois me déshabiller maintenant, dans la chambre ou bien je le fais dans la salle de bain?

Heureusement, Edward m'enlace et m'embrasse.

Je réponds avidement au baiser. Comme d'habitude ses lèvres sont douces, mais exigeantes aussi.

J'ai l'impression géniale qu'il aspire mes lèvres avec sa bouche.

Je fourrage de mes deux mains dans se cheveux tandis qu'il passe les siennes sous mon tee shirt.

Je frémis de la tête aux pieds quand il commence à caresser mes seins. J'en sens la pointe se durcir.

Mes seins ne sont pas les seuls à durcir d'ailleurs.

Le sexe d'Edward est dur comme le roc contre mon ventre.

Je me frotte dessus, parce que je sens que ça le fait durcir encore.

C'est lui qui rompt le baiser. Aussitôt il me retire mon tee shirt et il s'attaque aux agrafes de mon soutien gorge. Ce dernier tombe très vite à terre et je n'ai pas le temps de dire ouf que mon petit ami m'a renversé sur le lit, et le voilà qui tête mes seins alternativement.

C'est une sensation incroyablement bonne, d'autant plus que j'ai l'impression que mes mamelons sont en rapport direct avec mon sexe. Je me sens parfaitement couler et mon clitoris demande à être caresser d'urgence!

Edward abandonne (momentanément, je n'en doute pas) mes seins et enlève son propre tee shirt avant de venir m'embrasser.

Puis il recommence à caresser mes seins d'une main tout en déboutonnant la braguette de mon jean de l'autre.

« Tes seins sont tellement beaux…Sérieux Bella, tu as les plus beaux seins de la terre! »

« Aussi beaux que ceux de Megan Fox? »

Oui je suis légèrement rancunière…

Mais Edward éclate de rire et se relève.

Tout en me tendant la main pour m'aider à me relever il me répond d'une voix rauque:

« Ouais, bien plus beaux que les siens! »

Là-dessus il baisse mon jean sur mes cuisses et pelote mes fesses.

Je me déchausse en appuyant mes talons sur l'arrière de mes chaussures.

Edward semble avoir passé la troisième, là…Il me débarrasse totalement de mon jean et je baisse aussi le sien, à l'aveuglette, puisqu'on s'embrasse encore.

J'ai d'ailleurs mal aux lèvres !

Il s'éloigne un peu, le temps de se déshabiller aussi.

Nous voilà en boxer pour lui, et en string pour moi.

Je prends nos achats et nous filons à la salle de bain.

Je me penche en avant pour régler la température de l'eau et je sens immédiatement les mains d'Edward faire glisser mon string le long de mes fesses, puis de mes cuisses.

Et me voilà nue.

Il me retourne, et je suis très excitée mais assez intimidée aussi.

Il me rassure :

« Ne te cache pas, tu es magnifique, vraiment ! T'as pas idée du nombre de gars qui craquent sur toi »

« Tu veux rire… »

« Pas du tout…Mais ne parlons pas de ça ! »

Il enlève son boxer et j'ai la joie de constater que son…sexe, n'a pas rapetissé depuis la dernière fois.

Je ne fixe pas mais bon, je vois quand même, hein.

Il a bien fait d'acheter du lubrifiant. Aaaaahhhh !

Il me sourit :

« T'as la trouille ? »

« Pas du tout ! »

J'espère que mon nez ne pousse pas…

« Moi un peu…J'ai peur de te faire mal, et j'ai peur de…Venir trop vite ! »

Son sourire se tord dans une grimace d'angoisse et je lui saute spontanément au cou :

« Mais non, t'en fais pas ! On va y aller doucement, et puis, si tu me fais mal je le dirai à mon père, qui est armé et »

Il me pousse d'un coup sous l'eau et me plaque contre le carrelage.

Mes « menaces » ne l'ont pas traumatisé : il est plus dur que jamais…

« Tu vas voir toi ! »

Nous rions ensemble.

Ouais, j'espère bien que je vais voir !

Il ouvre le shampoing douche à la fraise et gémit :

« Oh c'est ton odeur ! Je vais en acheter un flacon et me shooter à l'odeur dès qu'on sera séparés un moment ! »

Il me lave les cheveux lui-même et je ronronne de bien être.

Je lui rends la pareille en grattant bien sa nuque, il a l'air d'apprécier.

Puis on se savonne. On est encore un peu pudique et on se frotte mutuellement juste le dos et le ventre, le reste on se lave nous même, à part mes seins, qu'il frotte loooooooonguement !

Vient le moment de se rincer, et nous voilà à moitié secs seulement sur le lit.

On s'embrasse mais on tremble tous les deux !

Je m'enhardis et caresse son pénis à angle droit, qui est tout doux, et qui est humide. Je sais ce que c'est que le liquide séminal et je l'étale doucement sur son gland.

Il me regarde faire, presque en transe.

Je suis assez fière de moi.

Je pense que je me débrouille pas mal et il me le confirme :

« Oh ma puce…T'es incroyable ! Tu pourrais me faire venir rien que comme ça ! »

Héhé^^

Puis c'est mon tour et je fais un bond quand il pose directement ses mains sur mes hanches et sa bouche sur ma féminité.

Il m'embrasse puis me lèche.

CA BRULE !

Mon clitoris est en feu !

Je sais que je grogne mais impossible de m'arrêter !

Ceci dit, Edward y va un peu trop fort.

Il n'a pas l'habitude, ça se voit.

« Edward, plus doucement, tu appuies trop là ! »

« Désolé ! »

Il ne stimule plus mon centre de plaisir que du bout de la langue et je me détends.

C'est vraiment bon, de sentir sa langue douce juste là…

Mais assez rapidement je n'en peux plus.

Il me faut autre chose.

Mon ventre veut plus ! Il veut…Son homologue.

Alors je repousse doucement Edward qui comprend le message et remonte vers moi pour un baiser brulant.

Il déchire l'emballage d'un préservatif et je ne le regarde pas l'enfiler.

Je sursaute en sentant les doigts d'Edward, mouillés et froid, à l'entrée de mon vagin.

J'ouvre les yeux et il me dit :

« C'est du lubrifiant ! »

Ah OK…

J'ai le trac, même si j'ai envie…

Je vois dans le regard d'Edward que c'est pareil pour lui.

Il s'allonge sur moi et nous nous embrassons encore…

Il remonte ma cuisse et je me tiens fort à ses avant bras. Il remonte mon autre cuisse et je ferme les yeux.

Je le sens tout contre moi. Je souffle.

Allez, courage, ça va vite passer…

Il pousse et je n'ai pas mal.

Je me détends un peu mais il pousse plus fort et plus profond et là j'ai mal.

Ca brule !

Ce n'est pas terrible mais ça fait mal quand même.

Il grogne tandis que je me mords la main.

« Oh putain c'est trop bon ! »

T'as bien de la chance … !

Il ressort un peu et c'es mieux mais il s'enfonce tout aussitôt, bien plus profondément.

Pour le coup je ne peux retenir un cri :

« T'as mal ? »

« Ouais un peu…Aie ! »

« Désolé…Je t'aime Bella…Mais je peux pas tenir là…C'est trop bon, t'es tellement serrée ! »

Il bouge de plus en plus vite et je plante mes ongles dans ses épaules mais ça ne dure pas longtemps : je le sens se crisper et il gémit fortement.

Ouf, c'est finit !

Il ressort de moi et me regarde, penaud :

« Désolé, c'était trop bon, je n'ai pas pu durer… »

« C'est pas grave, ça m'arrange même ! »

On se sourit et je tends les lèvres vers lui pour un baiser qu'il me donne immédiatement.

Il file à la salle de bain, sans doute pour se débarrasser du préservatif, et je regarde mes cuisses, et le drap.

Je n'ai pas saigné, on dirait.

Mais en mettant un doigt précautionneusement dans mon vagin, je le retire avec un peu de sang dessus …

Argh.

Je me lève.

Rien sur les draps, ouf…

Je fonce à la salle de bains moi aussi.

Edward me sourit et je le pousse un peu vers la sortie.

Il me caresse la joue :

« Y' a du sang sur les draps ? »

« Non ! »

« Il y en avait juste un peu sur le préservatif »

Je le pousse plus fort et je ferme la porte dès qu'il est hors de la salle de bain.

Je me nettoie, mais ça va, ça saigne vraiment peu.

Je retourne au lit.

Edward est déjà couché et il me prend dans ses bras :

« Ca va, t'as plus mal ? »

« Non, c'est bon, et au moins c'est fait ! »

« J'ai pas été trop nul ? »

« Mais non, t'en fais pas ! La première fois c'est jamais incroyable, non ? »

« Ouais, c'est vrai. On recommencera de toutes façons ? »

Sa voix est un peu anxieuse mais pleine d'espoir :

« Oui, bien sur ! »

Je suis fatiguée à présent et lui aussi doit l'être parce qu'il reste silencieux.

Je m'endors rapidement.

Je suis réveillée par une chaleur dans mon bas ventre.

Je sens que quelque chose essaye de rentrer en moi…

Je soulève la jambe, instinctivement, pour faciliter la pénétration

Ca rentre, fort et profond !

Et ça fait mal !

Je crie.

Immédiatement une main se pose sur ma bouche et la voix d'Edward me murmure :

« Désolée chérie, j'ai trop envie !

« Je reprends mes esprits, tandis qu'il commence à aller et venir.

Ca me fait mal, plus mal encore que quelques heures plus tôt !

Mais je me tiens à lui et je retiens mes cris.

Il va bien plus vite et plus fort cette fois et je sens une chaleur naitre dans mon ventre. La douleur reflue et je sens un bien –être intense s'emparer de mon corps, et en particulier de mon sexe et de mes reins.

Je ne peux retenir mes gémissements, cette fois, et rapidement Edward grogne, de plus en plus fort.

On tape au mur…Rien à secouer…

Il bute au fond de mon ventre, à un rythme fort et soutenu et j'écarte bien les cuisses pour lui faciliter la tache. C'est bestial, mais délicieux.

Il se tend comme tout à l'heure et je comprends qu'il a jouit.

Sa tête retombe sur mon épaule, il est encore haletant. On est en sueur tous les deux.

Je crois que je ne suis pas bien réveillée, mais je sais quand même que ça s'est vraiment passé et que c'était super bon.

On se rendort, bien serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Quand la montre d'Edward sonne pour nous réveiller à 6h30, la première chose que nous nous disons en ouvrant l'œil c'est :

« Je t'aime »

Puis on se sourit et il faut se lever, se préparer.

Et affronter le monde extérieur, et nos parents. Surtout mon père.

Mais rien ne me fait peur.

Rien.

_**Ndla :**_

_**Et voilà. Cette fic est quasi terminée : il ne reste plus que l'épilogue !**_

_**Je vais essayer de le poster très vite !**_


	14. fin

**_Edward PDV_**

Mon frère tapote sa cuiller contre sa coupe de champagne et je m'attends à ce qu'il la fasse exploser mais heureusement il n'en est rien.

Tout le monde se tourne vers lui et son sourire ne me laisse rien présager de bon:

« Chers amis, si aujourd'hui Bella et mon frère se marient au plus grand bonheur de tout le monde, sachez que ça n'a pas toujours été ainsi! Il fut un temps, pas si lointain, ou la père de la mariée n'était pas ravi de leurs amours, n'est-ce pas Charlie? »

Je sens Bella rougir contre moi, son visage appuyé contre mon bras. Je passe mon bras autour de ses épaules et me fais protecteur.

Je gémis cependant, en voyant mon tout nouveau beau-père se lever et aller rejoindre mon frère.

Heureusement je sais de source sure (Sue) qu'il n'est pas armé aujourd'hui.

Allez, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer dans une journée merveilleuse!

Charlie tapote le dos de mon frère:

« T'as raison gamin! D'accord j'étais peut-être un vieux con, qui arrivait pas à comprendre que sa fille n'était plus un bébé, mais reconnais avec moi que les deux tourtereaux, là, ne m'ont pas facilité la tache:! »

Je siffle bruyamment, imité par Jasper, Rosalie, Seth et surtout Alice.

Les invités sont morts de rire.

Emmett rit à gorge déployée à présent:

« Allez Charlie, racontez nous ça! »

Bella menace de se faufiler sous la table mais je la maintiens contre moi.

Charlie soupire comiquement.

« Ils s'enfuyaient tout le temps! Je voulais boucler Bella à la maison, mais elle passait par la fenêtre pour rejoindre son chéri »

Jacob s'écrit:

« Bella, par la fenêtre? Oh là là! Heureusement qu'on la voit bien vivante devant nous sinon on se ferait du souci! »

Bella lui lance sa serviette à la tête et Charlie poursuit, faussement imperturbable:

« Comme tu dis Jacob, ceci dit je te rappelle qu'une fois tu les as hébergés , tu sais, juste après qu'ils soient allés passé la nuit dans un motel, et que j'ai bouclé Bella dans sa chambre pour un mois! Je voulais même porter plainte contre toi pour complicité mais ton père m'en a empêché »!

« Et moi aussi! »

Crie Sue.

Riley met ses mains en porte voix:

« Il était chiant le père de la mariée! »

Charlie le regarde et lui répond, très sérieusement:

« J'avais de bonnes raisons! »

« Ah lesquelles? »

Emmett ne peut pas s'en empêcher:

« MON FRERE A COMMENCE PAR ENVOYER DES LETTRES ANONYMES A BELLA! »

Sifflements et cris divers dans l'assemblée.

Bella et moi sommes désormais enlacés et à moitié sous la table.

Hélas mon beau-père poursuit, tenant visiblement sa revanche:

« Oh oui! Il n'était pas tranquille! »

Mon frère en rajoute une couche:

« Il était fou amoureux mais bien trop timide pour le lui dire en face alors il l'abreuvait de lettres anonymes! Bella n'a jamais comprit! Il a fallut un quiproquo pour qu'Edward soit découvert!»

Charlie continue:

« Oh mais ce n'est pas tout! Il a essayé de pénétrer chez moi par effraction! Et il s'est pété la jambe! »

J'en frémis, ressors de sous la table et rétablis la vérité:

« C'était une entorse! »

Tout le monde me chambre: je replonge avec Bella;

Alice intervient, surexcitée:

« Hé! Edward et Bella étaient très jeunes! Et très amoureux, ils étaient beaux à voir! Et si vous n'aviez pas essayé de les séparer Charlie, ils n'auraient pas eu besoin de vous gruger comme ils l'ont fait! »

Emmett applaudit:

« Bravo! Ca c'est ma petite sœur! »

Mes parents sont morts de rire mais ma mère se lève:

« Ils venaient souvent chez nous, mais c'était compliqué pour nous parce que Charlie devenait enragé et qu'on avait peut des conséquences! Vous avez mit du temps à accepter que Bella vienne, vous vous souvenez? »

Charlie vide sa coupe de champagne d'une traite:

« Oh oui je me souviens! Je peux vous dire que si j'ai fini par accepter que ma précieuse petite chérie aille passer ses WE chez vous, c'est parce que c'était au dessus de mes forces de les entendre s'envoyer en l'air juste à côté de ma chambre »

Pour le coup Bella et moi disparaissons totalement sous la table.

Heureusement ou malheureusement, Jane et son ventre proéminent s'en mêlent:

« Je m'en souviens! C'était la nuit ou on a fêté mon anniversaire! Je crois que Bella et Edward avaient bien bu et du coup ils n'ont pas réfléchit que Charlie allait les entendre! »

« Déjà ils m'avaient réveillé en défonçant presque la porte d'entrée! »

Seth est mort de rire:

« Pourtant Charlie je t'avais dit de mettre des boules Quiès! »

Emmett s'écrie:

« Il faut dire que Bella et Edward n'étaient pas très discrets! »

Oh mon Dieu…

J'entends mon père hurler de rire:

« Dis donc Emmett, c'es l'hôpital que se fout de la charité! »

« Mais p'pa! Ils font plus de bruit que Rose et moi! »

Jasper s'écrie:

« A mon avis c'est kif kif! »

Je me faufile vers le bout de la table, poussant Bella et sa robe devant moi.

On émerge à quatre pattes et on ne se relève que quand on est loin de la tente de réception.

On se regarde en riant.

Je la serre contre moi et la fais virevolter.

_**Bella PDV**_

On les entend encore rire et s'amuser mais Edward a récupéré les clés de la voiture d'Emmett, à laquelle personne n'a pensé attacher de casseroles, et on grimpe dedans.

Il va être surpris, mon beau-frère, mais c'est bien mérité!

Je n'ai prit que mon sac et Edward son portefeuille.

Il démarre discrètement et on quitte la propriété de ses parents en riant tous les deux.

On est heureux. Tellement heureux!

Il est presque 3H00 du matin et je suis fatiguée mais tellement contente. Un peu pompette aussi.

J'en ai profité, c'est mon mariage et puis j'ai arrêté la pilule avant-hier, normalement, dans peu de temps je ne pourrai plus boire que de l'eau!

Edward me sourit:

« J'ai réservé une chambre au Fairmont Olympic de Seattle! »

Je rigole:

« Le motel entre Port Angeles et Sequim va me manquer! »

Nous rions, complices.

Je lutte pour ne pas m'endormir durant le trajet.

Je veux profiter de mes premières heures de femme mariée.

L'hôtel est grandiose, mais ça ne m'impressionne plus!

La chambre est grande, et belle. Mais je n'ai d'yeux que pour mon nouveau mari.

Edward est debout, son costume noir très classe est à présent débraillé: son nœud papillon est détaché, sa chemise blanche est à moitié sortie du pantalon.

Il tient une bouteille de champagne à la main et son sourire est plutôt…Carnassier!

Je recule, mimant l'effroi.

Il éclate de rire et se jette sur moi, me plaquant contre le lit.

Immédiatement ses lèvres sont sur mon coup et je gémis.

Il s'agenouille entre mes jambes et remonte ma robe, pestant contre les frous frous.

Je déboutonne sa chemise.

Il ouvre la bouteille et me la tend. En me soulevant un peu j'en bois plusieurs gorgées puis la lui donne:

« A notre amour mon chéri! »

Je m'enroule autour de lui, du moins autant que ma robe me le permet!

Edward déboutonne sa braguette et me pénètre à tâtons.

Je gémis. Il a fait des progrès depuis la première fois mon amoureux !

Il glisse en moi, toujours plus profondément et je ne peux retenir quelques cris.

Edward grogne et halète.

C'est peut-être vrai, finalement, qu'on est bruyants…

On s'en fiche: c'est notre nuit de noce!

Mais on est aussi et tout simplement épuisés.

Et puis cette robe est encombrante!

Alors on se contente de profiter l'un de l'autre sans trop de fantaisies!

Mais c'est bon!

Comme ça l'a été au début, malgré notre inexpérience et notre timidité!

Edward bute en moi et je le sens prendre toute la place dans mon ventre…

En principe, quand je commence à ressentir ça c'est que je ne suis pas très loin de l'org

« AaaaaAAAAaaaahhh! »

Qu'est-ce que je disais?

« Bellaaaaaaaa! »

Edward vient de me rejoindre….

Il roule sur le côté et je ne cherche même pas à me déshabiller: cette robe est trop compliquée ,je dors avec!

Je ne pense pas à la tête que ferait Alice et puis c'est tout….

C'est le réveil qui nous sort d'un sommeil profond.

5H30 c'est duuuuuuur!

Mais bon, c'est pour partir en voyage de noce alors….

On se lève, totalement au radar et c'est quasiment aux ciseaux que je réussis à quitter ma robe!

Nos bagages étaient là avant nous, merci Alice, et on enfile des vêtements légers après une douche bien méritée.

Une fois dans le hall , un Edward baillant à côté de moi, je commande un taxi pour l'aéroport.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ou on va? »

« Non! Tu le sauras d'ici une petite douzaine d'heures! »

Je boude pour la forme tandis qu'Edward tend la carte bancaire.

On s'apprête à partir quand le groom me tend une enveloppe:

« Pour vous Mme Cullen… »

Je la prends, totalement surprise, et je l'ouvre dans le taxi, collée contre mon mari dont le sourire m'a déjà fait deviner qui est l'auteur de cette lettre:

_« Mon amour, _

_J'ai du mal à croire que nous sommes ensemble depuis déjà 5 ans, le temps à tes côtés me semble passer si rapidement, quand bien même nous aurions l'éternité devant nous…Je veux profiter de chaque seconde avec toi, je veux t'aimer, te protéger, te faire l'amour, encore et encore. Et adopter autant de chats que tu voudras, te faire cinq ou six bébés…_

_Je t'aime ma Bella,_

_Ton Roméo »_

**_Ndla: Voici cette fic à présent terminée. _**

**_Je vais achever les fictions que j'ai encore en cours, ensuite je pense que je me lancerai dans une nouvelle histoire!_**

**_Merci à toutes (tous?) de votre fidélité et de votre lecture._**


End file.
